A Sinful Love
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: AU fic, working on the title, Ace X Luffy, you've been warned. Love is a very strange thing...BEING IMPROVED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

----

VTM: Hello! XD It's good to be back! And I brought a new fic to celebrate the new year! X3 This was a fic I originally wrote up for a AcexLuffy community but, I got the urge to post it up here! It's been revised and I added a little more to it, so I hope you enjoy! I'm not too great at writing romance, but hey, it's great practice! Now, on with the show!!!!

AN: In this fic, Ace is 17 Luffy is 14.

---

Ace was heading home from high school, as he trudged along he gave a sigh. It was raining, and the rumble of thunder could be heard now and then. Ace quickened his pace. He hated the rain, he hated the cold, and he hated these grey, clammy days.

He could see the orphanage that he and his brother stayed at.

It was always just the two of them, him and Luffy. Ever since they were young they had been together. Ace thought back to the times when promising parents would try to adopt him, but not his brother. He'd flat out refuse. He couldn't leave his baby brother behind.

-Flashback…-

Luffy and Ace who were six and nine at the time, were sitting underneath a tree in the orphanage's playground. Luffy was clinging to his brother, sobbing into his shirt. The older boy had an arm wrapped around him holding him securely.

"M-M-Mak-in-n-no s-said that you m-might be le-leaving!" he said as he cried.

Ace was really popular with the would be parents, Luffy on the other hand, was never given a second look.

Ace pulled his brother into a deeper hug. "No…I'm not going anywhere without you…"

Luffy sniffled. "Really…?" he said with a little surprise.

"Of coarse…we're brothers…we have to stick together…" Ace said with a smile.

Luffy's sadness instantly melted away, and a big grin grew upon his lips. "I love you Ace!" the little boy then planted a kiss on his brother's cheek.

-End of Flashback…-

Luffy loved him, and it was that love that Ace had acquired a taste for. It was an unfaltering love that he couldn't find in anyone else. Part of him told him it was sick, that it wasn't right to feel that way towards his own brother, and then there was another part that told him that it couldn't be helped, love just happens, it's fickle, it's odd, and most of all it strikes without warning.

Ace thought back to a time where he was sure he was going to lose him. When Luffy was seven, a friend of Makino's came by for a visit. His name was Shanks, and he immediately took interest in Luffy. Ace remembered the way his heart sank when he had over heard them talking once.

-Flashback…-

"Say Luffy…" Shanks said as he kneeled down to Luffy's level. "I was wondering…How would you like to come with me?"

The little boy's eyes lit up. "R-really!?!?"

"Yeah." Shanks said with a grin.

Luffy latched onto the red haired man. He was so happy.

Ace, who was hiding around a corner, was to say the least surprised. At first he was happy, but that happiness soon faded when he realized that it would mean saying goodbye to his little brother.

This realization seemed to suddenly hit Luffy as well when he suddenly pulled away from Shanks. "Wait! What about…What about Ace!?"

"Hmm? Ace? Oh…Makino said he's quite popular, and that he should get a good family with no problems…"

"No…" Luffy said with a sniffle. "I don't want to leave Ace! We have to stick together!"

-End of flashback…-

It was then Ace realized that he loved Luffy, more than any brother should love their sibling.

Shanks still comes by for visits, and still has his offer open to Luffy.

Finally reaching the orphanage, Ace hurried on inside.

"Oh Ace, you're back." Makino said cheerfully. "I'm going to have dinner done soon, would you mind telling Luffy? He's taking a nap in his room…"

"No problem…" Ace said as he hung up his jacket. He then headed down the hallway and stopped at a door that had a sign in the shape of a monkey with the name 'Luffy' written on it. Quietly opening the door, Ace peeked in and saw that his brother had woke up not too long ago.

"Hey little bro…"

Luffy quickly looked up. "Oi! Ace!" He gave a big grin.

Ace walked in and took a seat on the bed. "What's up kid?" he said with a grin.

"Nothing much…" Luffy then sniffed the air. "Ooh! Makino's almost done with dinner!" he said excitedly.

"Yep, she told me to mention that to you…but…as usual, you always find out on your own…" Ace said with a laugh.

Luffy just smiled.

After a moment or two something didn't quite seem right to Ace.

"You okay?" he asked suddenly.

Luffy blinked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Usually when dinner's almost done, you go flying out of here like a mad man…" Ace pointed out.

Luffy was quiet for a moment, he knew that he was found out. He then took a slightly more serious demeanor. "………Uh…Ace…I kind of want to talk to you about something I've been thinking about…"

"What?" Ace asked.

"………Ace, what's going to happen when you leave this place?"

Ace's eyes widened slightly.

"You'll be gone before me…so then…well…wha-" Ace leaned close and pressed a finger to Luffy's lips, silencing him.

"Well…maybe I should take you with me then…" he said with a slight smile.

Luffy's eyes went wide.

"It'd take me a little while to work everything out first, but…I'll try to take you too…"

"Really!?" Luffy said with a look of joy and relief.

"Yeah…" Ace said as he looked deeply into Luffy's eyes. The boy just looked so cute.

The younger boy latched onto Ace and hugged him tight. "I'm so happy! I was really worried for a while there…"

Ace's heart began to beat at a quicker pace, he then wrapped his arms around the younger boy and held him closer. Self control, reason, and logic were all fleeting out the window now.

Luffy shrugged off the suddenness of his brother's embrace, he shifted a little, and leaned a bit against Ace to get a little more comfortable.

Ace ran his fingers through Luffy's hair. The younger boy shivered slightly, he liked that, so Ace continued to scratch his brother's head. Soon he heard soft snoring, looking down Ace saw that Luffy had fallen asleep again. _'Heh…that's **my** job…'_ "Hey Luffy, you gotta stay awake…" he said as he lightly shook him.

Luffy's eyes blinked open.

Adorable. That was the only word that Ace could come up with to describe the look on his brother's face. He found himself staring at Luffy's lips.

The boy only gave a confused blink. "Ace…?"

The older boy cupped Luffy's cheek and caressed it.

Although getting more confused, Luffy began to blush. There was a weird feeling in his stomach, it wasn't like when he was hungry, no, it was like there were butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Why was he feeling this way?

Ace moved in closer, he began pushing Luffy down onto the bed, pinning him down, he now had Luffy right where he wanted him.

"A-Ace…you're kinda heavy…" Luffy said as he squirmed. "what are you doing…?"

Ace slipped a hand behind Luffy's head and pulled him closer. His fingers lightly scratch the younger boy's head to help keep him calm.

The younger boy's face turned a nice shade of red. And then the next thing he knew his lips were captured. Luffy heart began to pound, he was dazed with confusion. But it wasn't too long before he found himself kissing back, savoring his brother's taste. He was actually enjoying it!

Ace broke the kiss to breathe, he smiled at his brother's confused look. He did have a slight feeling of guilt though, he had just stolen his brother's very first kiss.

The two just stared at each other for a moment. Luffy's face was stained crimson and his eye were wide with surprise.

CLATTER!!!

Ace and Luffy looked across the room. There standing in the door way, a dropped tray and a couple shattered plates at her feet, was Makino, with the most shocked look upon her face.

What horrible timing…

---

VTM: Well, that's it…I hope you liked it…Sorry for the cliffhanger…I've been debating weather or not to write more chapters for this, I'd really like to, but…again, I'm not great with Romance or Yaoi for that matter…(sweat drop) Well if anyone has suggestions, they are more than welcome! Thanks for reading! R&R!!! But please, NO FLAMES!!!! XD Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece!

---

VTM: XD I'm back! With chapter 2! XD But first...Thank you reviewers!

Rock Gecko: Believe it or not I'm not that great writing romance! But I'm really glad you like this fic! XD Thank you!

SkylerHoshi: XD Hee hee! Here's the update! Hope you enjoy!

LillianandJane: FRIEND! Thank you for reading! T-T I am so happy!

Demonoftheblackflames: Other friend! XD Thanks for stopping by!

Sunshineonwhitehill: Thanks! I'm flattered! XD You're story rocks too! Thanks for reading!

---

"What were you two doing?" Makino asked with a hint of suspicion.

The three of them were standing in the hallway.

Ace was at a loss for words. In truth, he had acted completely on impulse. Now how was he going to explain to Makino that he just took his brother's first kiss, that he's been in love with his little brother for years now?

"I was asleep…" Luffy said suddenly. "And Ace was tickling me to wake me up." The younger boy nudged Ace as if to get him back.

Makino was silent for a moment. Luffy was very honest, but she wasn't too sure if she should believe this story. "Luffy…Are you lying to me?"

"Nope! Hee…" the younger boy said with a grin.

'I guess he's telling the truth…' Makino gave a relieved sigh. "Okay, I'll have dinner ready in a bit so clean up and head to the mess hall, okay?"

"Right."

"Okay!"

And with that Makino left.

Ace looked down at Luffy. "You…you lied for me…?"

Luffy blushed slightly. "I didn't want you to get into trouble…" he said with a grin.

Now it was Ace's turn to blush a little. "Man, you're such an oddball…Aren't you the least bit pissed off at me?"

"Hmm???" Luffy just blinked.

"I took your first kiss from you…"

Luffy looked away. "I…don't care about that…"

Ace blinked. "You don't?"

"Well…it's not that I don't care really…I just…" Luffy didn't finish. "…………………I'm hungry." he said suddenly and tried to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ace caught his little brother in a head lock. "Your not leaving till you tell me what you were going to say!"

"Ow! Ow! Quit it Ace that hurts!" Luffy said as he wriggled about, trying to get free.

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

"Then I'll make you miss dinner." Ace said flatly.

Luffy gasped. He wouldn't! "Fine! I liked it! I really liked it! Now let me go!"

"You…liked it…?" Ace said with surprise.

Luffy blushed and cast his eyes downward. "Y-yeah…I did…"

The two were silent for a moment. Ace then let Luffy go.

Luffy looked up at Ace. "Um…I…I think I…love you…" Luffy felt his face heat up as he said it, he must have been as red as a cherry right now.

Ace was left speechless. He then leaned a little and kissed Luffy on the forehead. "I love you too…" he whispered.

Luffy then tilted his head to the side a thought for a moment. "Does this mean we're a couple…? But…we're brothers…isn't that wrong…?"

"Yeah…it is…" Ace said the slightest hint of sadness.

"……Well I don't care!" Luffy said suddenly.

Ace was a little surprised. But he then smiled and ruffled Luffy's hair. "Well then…Maybe I'll take you out on a date…"

"A…a date?" Luffy said with a slight blush. No one had ever asked him out before. "B-but won't people think that's a little weird? What if Makino finds out?"

"Oh." Ace had to admit, Luffy did have a good point. "Then…how about we go somewhere where no one knows us?"

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head to the side looking like a puzzled kitten.

"We'll take the train somewhere and spend the whole day together…" Ace explained.

Luffy grinned. "I'd like that!"

"Good, it's settled then…"

On Saturday Luffy sat next to his brother on the train, to be honest, he was a little nervous. His face had a light tint on red to it, this was going to be his first date.

"You okay?" Ace asked.

"Y-yeah." Luffy stuttered a little.

Ace couldn't help but laugh, Luffy was just too damn cute.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't be so nervous…" Ace said as he took his brother's hand into his. "Remember, right now we're **not** brothers, okay?"

Luffy blushed a little more. "Right…"

It wasn't long before the train stopped, the two got off and took a look at their surroundings. It was a smaller city, but none the less was full of new sights to see. Luffy looked up at Ace with a big grin, he was excited. Ace smiled, he was glad to see his brother's nervousness gone, it just didn't suit the boy. Hand in hand, the two set out on their date.

Luffy could only sum the day up in one word, it was perfect. Ace took him out to eat, and they went to the movies (it was Ace's choice, so they saw a horror flick, which Luffy wasn't too fond of, but it didn't matter, he got to hold Ace's hand through out the movie). After that the two then went out and bought a disposable camera to take pictures with. Most of the pictures they took were goofy or of random things, like a sleeping cat, squirrels, or a funny commercial sign, and then there were a few intimate pictures.

It was sunset now, Ace and Luffy were sitting on a bench, hand in hand, watching the sun slowly being eaten away by the horizon. Luffy was leaning against Ace, half asleep, they had so much fun today, he never imagined a date could be so fun.

Ace wrapped an arm around Luffy, and held him closer. Their perfect day was over now, they'd have to go back soon, back to the orphanage, and back to being brothers.

Neither wanted this day to end, but as the sun finally disappeared completely, and the blanket that was the night covered the sky; they both headed back to the train station. The ride back was quiet, neither brother said a word, but their hands were clutched together, and they'd stay that way until they got back home.

It was late now, and Ace and Luffy were lucky Makino was fast asleep as they snuck back into the building. They were sure in for a scolding tomorrow. When they reached Luffy's room Luffy gave Ace a tight hug.

"Thank you so much! It was so much fun!" he said in a load whisper, so not to wake anyone.

Ace smiled and ruffled Luffy's hair. "I had a lot of fun too…"

Luffy gave a wide grin and walked into his room. He stretched and gave a long yawn.

Ace, who was standing in the doorway, found himself studying Luffy's body as he did this, which made his mind drift into darker thoughts of his little brother's rather flexible body. Ace then walked up to Luffy and placed a hand on the younger boy's cheek.

Luffy couldn't help but blush a little, Ace was looking at him with an almost greedy look.

Ace then pressed his lips against Luffy's, he then took hold of his little brother's shoulders and began pushing him towards his bed.

"A-Ace…" Luffy said with a hint of nervousness as Ace pinned him down. He groaned as Ace kissed him deeply.

Ace's hand began to roam under Luffy's shirt, exploring touches made the younger boy to laugh a little, it must of tickled. Ace smiled, then he began kissing Luffy's neck, earning more small, cute, moans and groans. He felt Luffy's pulse quicken, the younger boy then wrapped his arms around him, holding onto him securely. Ace's hand began to roam lower.

Luffy's face flushed and he squirmed a little, he was getting nervous, but he didn't want to say anything, Ace was so good to him today.

Ace's hands began to fumble with Luffy's belt buckle, he then felt Luffy's grip on him suddenly tighten. _'…he's scared…'_ Ace now felt guilty, maybe he was being too greedy, he stole Luffy's first kiss, took him out on his first date, and now this.

Luffy felt relieved when Ace stopped unbuckling his belt, but was surprised when Ace got up and started to head out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked with a confused blink.

"To bed…" Ace said with a fake yawn.

Luffy didn't buy it. "Ace, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

The older boy stopped in his tracks and looked back at Luffy. "No…not at all…"

Luffy looked at him with a skeptical look that Ace didn't think was possible for the boy. "Ace…I…."

"Look Luffy…I think you're…a little too young for me…" It was the best excuse he could come up with, and not far from the truth, Luffy was young, a little too young to be doing such things. "Sorry…"

Luffy looked shocked and a little insulted. Where did this come from all of a sudden? Luffy hopped out of bed and latched onto Ace. "That's not fair! First you were so nice to me and now this? Ace you jerk!" Luffy then pulled away from Ace and turned his back to him. "Get out!" he spat. Luffy knew he was acting childish, but he couldn't help it, it was just a part of who he was.

"L-Luffy…" Ace had to admit, he did just send Luffy's feelings for a loop without meaning to. Ace reached out and wrapped his arms around Luffy from behind and held him close.

Luffy tried to wriggle free, but Ace's hold was too strong. "Let me go…"

"No." Ace nibbled a little on Luffy's collarbone, leaving a little mark.

Luffy shivered a little at the sensation.

Ace's hands began to roam again.

Luffy would've laughed a little, it tickled, but the sensation from the kisses on the back of his neck made him moan instead. His face flushed again when Ace's hands were at his belt again, but they stopped. "………Ace…It's okay…do whatever you want…"

Ace's eyes widened a little. Was he serious? Part of Ace was really happy to hear those words, but another part kept throwing reason after reason at him why not to be. "Luffy…I…I can't…"

"But if you want to, you can…I don't mind…really…." Luffy said with a grin. He felt Ace's hold on him tighten.

"Luffy…It…It might hurt…"

Luffy was quiet for a little while. "………I'm okay with that…"

Ace felt a familiar greedy urge. He then turned Luffy around and kissed him lovingly. He soon had his little brother pinned on the bed and not too long after that he was making love to him with an amazing passion.

Ace wasn't kidding when he said it might hurt, Luffy was panting heavily, tears blurred his vision, and his face was stained crimson. It did hurt, it hurt like hell, and yet it felt unearthly amazing. Luffy couldn't understand how something that hurt so much could feel so good at the same time.

Then suddenly, Ace stopped.

Luffy blinked confusedly. "A-Ace…?"

"Zzzzzz…zzzzz…zzzzz…"

Luffy's eyebrow gave a twitch. "…No way…" Of all times to have a narcoleptic fit, it had to be now. Luffy choked out a small laugh. For some reason it was just too funny. He then wrapped his arms around Ace and grinned.

Sunday came and went, Luffy and Ace would sneak a few short intimate moments with each other as the day went on. And then Monday came, along with the mail.

Makino hummed a tune as she flipped through the letters and bills, but she suddenly stopped when she came across a certain envelope. "Odd…I don't remember taking pictures…" she said with a blink.

Later that day Ace came home, he was greeted by angry looking Makino.

Ace blinked. Perhaps it was that time of the month?

Makino then held up a picture for him to see. It was of him kissing Luffy.

Ace's eyes widened. Oh god, it was one of the pictures from their date!

"How could you!?" Makino shouted as she showed Ace the pictures. "You two are **brothers**!"

Ace just stood in silence.

"It's **disgusting** and it's a **sin**!" Makino continued. "Are you **trying** to send your brother to Hell!?"

These words hurt Ace a little, not that he was much of a believer in God, but the fact that Makino thought that he'd purposely try to hurt Luffy. "I'd never hurt him!"

"Well you **are** hurting him! Don't you see!? This is hurting Luffy!"

Right then Luffy walked through the door. Seeing the two standing their staring back at him as though he were some kind of alien gave him a very uneasy feeling. "Eh? What's going on?"

Makino went over to the younger brother and showed him one of the pictures she found.

A look of horror spread across Luffy's face. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was so scared, no words would come out.

"Luffy…you two are in some serious trouble…"

After a while of scolding them Makino then left the room to make a couple phone calls.

Luffy sat next to Ace on the bench in the lobby. It was night now, and Makino was still making calls. The two boys sat in silence for a while. Ace hesitantly took Luffy's hand in his, he wasn't sure if the younger boy was mad at him for all this trouble. Luffy leaned slightly against Ace and gave a sigh.

"What do you think she'll do?" Luffy asked.

"……I don't know…"

Makino soon came back. "Luffy, go start packing your things…"

"What…?" Luffy said with a blink.

"I'm sending you away…You two need to be separated…" Makino explained.

Luffy's eyes went wide with shock. "No! You can't!"

"Pack your things Luffy…" Makino said sternly. She hated to do this, she really loved those boys, but what else could she do?

Ace squeezed Luffy's hand slightly. This **can't** be happening, this **shouldn't** be happening, this **won't** be happening.

On blind instinct Ace tightened his grip on Luffy's hand, stood up, and shot out the front door, taking Luffy with him. He wasn't about to lose him. The two ran as far as their legs could take them. Finally stopping and out of breathe, the two took shelter under a large concrete bridge in a local park. It was cold and damp but secluded, so they wouldn't be found right away.

Ace and Luffy sat against a concrete wall, watching the water flow by with the glow of the city's lights shining off it.

Luffy shivered as he clutched desperately to his brother. Ace held Luffy securely, scratching his head, and whispering soothing words, hoping to somewhat calm his little brother's shaking form. After a while, Luffy's shaking did stop, and he was beginning to fall asleep. As his eyelids grew heavy, Luffy thought to himself, is this the price for the perfect day we had? Was it even worth it?

The answer was yes, yes it was. Luffy didn't care what Makino said, or what others would think, he was happy, truly happy. So if scorn, scolding, and odd looks from people were the price of such a wonderful happiness, then so be it. And with that last thought Luffy's eyes finally closed, as he fell into a deep sleep.

Ace, still with an arm wrapped securely around the younger boy, dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He wasn't going to let Makino send Luffy away, so desperate times called for desperate measures. Going through his cell's memory he finally stopped on the number of a certain red haired man.

---

VTM: There's chapter 2! R&R! And please, no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

SkylerHoshi: XD Alright then! Here's a brand new chapter for you! Thanks for reading! XD

Sunshineonwhitehill: XD Squee for smut…Er…sort of…(sweat drop) lol! I'm glad you liked chapter 2, hope you'll enjoy this chapter's little twist! XD

demonoftheblackflames: Thanks a lot, DBF. Rock on! XD

I have nonexistent superiority: XD Thanks! I hope you'll like this chapter!

VTM: Now let's get this show started!

---

"Stop it! Let me go! Ace! Help!" Luffy cried as he struggled while a man tried to force him into a car.

Ace on the other hand was being held back by two others.

"Don't hurt him!" Makino said to the man who had Luffy.

Luffy continued to wriggle, hoping to free himself from the man's grip.

Suddenly another car pulled up to the orphanage. Makino's eyes widened slightly.

"Oi! Makino, what's going on?" said the red haired man that stepped out of the car.

"Shanks!!!" Luffy cried a little relieved. He then noticed the man holding onto him was distracted and gave him a quick elbow to the stomach and ran over to Shanks.

Makino looked at Ace who looked away from her. It all made sense now, Ace must have called him.

"Makino, just what the hell is going on!?"

"…Shanks…" Makino sighed and took the red haired man aside and explained the situation.

"I'll adopt them…"

"What…?" Makino said with a blink.

"I'll adopt them…both of them…" Shanks said sternly.

"…One." Makino said suddenly. "You can only take one of them…"

"…Makino…they're brothers, they're the only family each other have."

"Did you hear what I told you?" Makino said with a sigh. "Those two **have** to be separated…"

"Alright…I'll take Luffy…"

-Later…-

"What!?" Luffy said in shock.

Ace sighed.

"Sorry Luffy, Makino wouldn't let me take the both of you…" Shanks explained.

"B-but…" Luffy almost began to cry.

"Lu…it'll be alright…" Ace said while ruffling Luffy's hair. "We'll see each other again…Okay? I promise…"

Luffy latched onto Ace. It was going to be hard, they had been together so long. Luffy couldn't hold back anymore, he began to cry.

"Shh…come on…don't cry…" Ace said as he rubbed Luffy's back. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Sorry that I couldn't do more…" Shanks said with a sigh.

"Don't be, I knew Makino probably wouldn't go for it…" Ace explained. "At least Lu will be okay…"

"Right…Say Luffy, you talk to your brother a little more, I'll get some of your things, okay?"

"Okay…" Luffy said sadly with a nod.

Shanks then left the two.

Luffy looked up at Ace. "I'm going to miss you…"

Ace kissed Luffy on the forehead and smiled. "I'll miss you too Lu…Just hang in there though, okay?"

Luffy nodded. "Right, I will…" he then hugged his brother tighter.

That night Luffy was taken away, and Ace wouldn't see his little brother for three years. As the years went by both tried to lead lives as normally as they could, but being a "D. brother" "normal" isn't always "normal", especially in Luffy's case. Luffy went traveling with Shanks seeing much of the world, while Ace continued his studies and went on to collage.

---

Luffy excitedly looked out of the window of the taxi. He looked in awe as buildings both familiar and new past by.

"Take it easy, we'll get there soon…" Shanks said with a laugh. "I had a feeling you'd be happy if we stopped by here for a while…"

Luffy looked back and gave a grin.

The taxi soon came to a stop at an apartment complex.

Luffy stepped out and looked up at the large building.

"So cool…" he grinned. "I can't wait to see Ace! He'll be so surprised!"

"Oi! Visits will have to wait!" Shanks said as he stepped out of the taxi. "We got to unpack and get situated first…" he said with a laugh.

Luffy grinned. "Yeah I know…"

"Then let's head up there and get started…" Shanks said while ruffling the boys hair.

Once they reached their new apartment they began to unpack and arrange things. Shanks had a lot of things from around the globe so the style of the apartment became rather exotic.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Shanks hung a large tiki mask on the wall.

Luffy shook his head and sighed as he remembered a time when Shanks had put in on and chased him around their last apartment somewhere in the islands. Shanks was a total kid at heart.

"Hey Shanks…" Luffy began as he finished putting some things away. "You think I could go visit Ace now?"

"Sure Anchor…but…you have to understand…that things might have changed now…" Shanks warned. "Things might not be the same between you two…don't get me wrong, I'm not saying not to visit…I mean just don't get your hopes too high…"

Luffy was quiet for a moment. "I know…But…I still want to see him…You got the apartment number from Makino, right?"

Shanks took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Yep, the apartment complex he's staying at isn't that far from here…so don't be gone for too long, okay?"

Taking the paper Luffy smiled. "Thank you, Shanks!" he then rushed out the door.

Shanks shook his head a gave a laugh.

Luffy quickly made his way a few blocks down the street. It didn't take him long to reach the apartment complex that Ace was staying at. Luffy now stood in front of an apartment door that had the number 314 on it. Looking down at the piece of paper he had he nodded. "This should be it…" He raised a hand to knock.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

He heard someone heading for the door. Luffy, tried to fix his hair a little, and calm his now pounding heart. _'It's okay…it's just Ace…who I haven't seen in **three years**…I'm sure he'll remember me…what if he doesn't..?'_

The door suddenly opened. "Yes?" Ace stared at Luffy for a moment, blinking a couple times.

Luffy could feel his heart sink a little. "Ace…"

Ace was quiet for a moment, his eyes then widened. "Wait…Lu!? Luffy!? Is that really you!?"

Luffy grinned, a blush crept it way on his face. "Yeah! Shanks and I moved here! We'll be staying for a little while so I…I wanted to see you…" Luffy trapped Ace in a tight hug.

"Man…You…You got taller…" Ace said as he examined his little brother. Taller yes, but Luffy was still Luffy. Ace noticed Luffy's slight blush and he realized that he had been staring. "Oh Er…S-sorry…" He said while scratching the back of his head. "Um…want to come in? Sorry if my place is a little messy…"

"I don't mind!" Luffy said cheerfully. He felt a little light headed, he hadn't seen Ace in such a long time, he was so happy.

Soon Luffy found himself seated on a couch while Ace got a couple of sodas from the fridge.

"Catch."

Luffy caught the airborne drink. "Thanks!"

Ace gave a slight laugh and took a seat next to his brother. "So…where have you guys been…? Sorry I haven't called or anything…I got really wrapped up in things here…"

"……W-well…Shanks and I've been to a lot of places! I got to see different countries and stuff! I even got you some souvenirs!"

Ace smiled. "Sounds great…"

Suddenly Luffy caught Ace in another tight hug. "I…I really missed you…" the boy said in a more serious tone.

Ace wrapped his arms around Luffy, but there was a deep feeling of guilt, so much has happened while he was away. "Lu…There's something I have to tell you…"

For some reason the tone in Ace's voice gave Luffy a bad feeling.

Not long after that Luffy found him self staring at a picture of Ace and a girl, happily had her arms around him. Luffy was silent, with a devastated look on his face.

"……Lu…"

Luffy looked up at him, but instead of the angered look that Ace was expecting, there was a pained smile instead. "I'm…I'm happy for you…"

"Luffy…?" Ace hadn't expected that. He was sure his little brother would of flipped out.

"No, I really am…" there was a slight blush in the younger boy's face now.

Ace could tell that Luffy was hurting, there was a slight quiver in the boy's voice that gave it away. But before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. Ace went over to answer.

"Hey babe!" said the cheery voice of a girl.

It was the girl from the picture. She was about Luffy's height, with long, black hair, and a slim build.

"So…who's this shrimp?" The girl said eying Luffy as if he were something the dog dragged in.

"Oh…this is my little brother, Luffy. Luffy, this is Lucy…"

"You can call me, Lucile…" Lucile said suddenly. "Luffy…? What is he? A pet? Luffy sounds like something you'd name a cat or something…"

Luffy frowned. "I like my name…"

'Oh boy…this is just asking for trouble…' Ace sighed. "Um…Lu…"

"Yes?" the two said at the same time.

Ace clapped a hand to his forehead. "Um…Luffy…Sorry…Now's not a good time…and-"

"Don't worry about it…" Luffy said suddenly. "I just stopped by to say hi…So…see ya…" He then headed for the door.

"Uh Lu…" Ace started. "Wait…"

Luffy ignored him as he left.

Ace blinked. He then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey Lucy, I'll be right back, I'm going to see if he's okay…"

"Don't." Lucile said sternly. "The kid's not your responsibility…if he wants to be a brat then let him…"

"He's **not** a brat…"

"Hmph…could've fooled me…" Lucile wrapped her arms around Ace's neck. "He's been trying to selfishly take time from you and me…" she then pulled him into a kiss.

Ace slowly wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

Luffy ran as fast as his legs could take him, trying his best to fight off the tears that threatened to escape from his eyes. Shanks warned him, but he just didn't want to listen. Luffy finally stopped running, he leaned against a wall and tried to catch his breath. Luffy wasn't sure what to do anymore, he had wanted to come here to be with Ace, but now, Ace had already moved on. Luffy felt so stupid, so insignificant, he should have known better than to have held on to such an empty hope.

After finally catching his breath Luffy sighed. There was nothing much he could do now, except wait until Shanks got the urge to move again. With an unpredictable like Shanks, there was no telling when that would be.

-Next day…-

"Oi! Anchor, come on kid, wake up! It's your first day of school!"

Luffy groaned, he didn't really want to go, he felt too miserable.

Shanks sighed, Luffy had been acting very odd lately, usually the kid would have hopped out of bed already and be scarfing down breakfast, despite how bad Shank's cooking was. _'I'm guessing his little visit with Ace didn't go too well…poor kid…'_ Shanks sighed. "Fine, if your not feeling good I guess you can stay home today…"

Luffy sat up in bed. "No, it's fine, I'll go…I'm okay…"

"…Luffy…What happened yesterday?" Shanks asked.

Luffy was silent for a while. "Nothing really…I just should've taken your advice more seriously…"

Shanks scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I'm sorry kid…"

Luffy shook his head. "Don't be, it was my fault…I shouldn't have been so hopeful…" He then got up out of his bed, picked out his clothes and headed to the washroom.

-Later that day…-

"All right class…" That teacher began.

The class was in total chaos

"Stupid chia pet head!!!!"

"Curly que eyebrow!!!"

Two boys had broken out into a fight and the whole class was watching, placing bets, or cheering on.

Mr. Spadam just sighed and shook his head. "I gotta find a better job…QUIET DOWN YOU BRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone went quiet and stared at him.

"We have a new student with us…come in…"

The class room door opened and Luffy walked in

The students all stared as if he were some strange new breed of animal put on display.

"Oi!" he said with a grin. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

That day, school was even more chaotic than usual.

-Later that day…-

"You don't have to walk me home you know…" said a girl with long black hair. She was eighteen, tall and slender, with bright blue eyes.

Luffy shrugged. "I'm heading this way too…"

After a few moments of silence Robin spoke again. "……You didn't have to do what you did today…"

"Hmm? You mean telling off Mr. Spandam? But he was teasing you…he said a lot of mean things about you and your mother…"

Robin stopped in her tracks. "………Luffy-san…I know you are new to our school…but one thing you should know is that if you get involved with misfits like me…you'll regret it…It's common sense…"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee…Misfits?" Luffy said with a grin. He then spoke in a way that was unlike him, there was a mature tone in his voice. "There are plenty of misfits and outcasts in the world…but they are people too…and, if you haven't noticed…I'm a misfit too…But I don't let that stop me from telling someone off if they mistreat me…"

Robin turned and glared at him. "What do **you** know about being an outcast!? Is **your** mother a wanted criminal!?"

Luffy stopped and stood silent for moment.

"I don't have parents…" Luffy said suddenly. "I was an orphan, but I was adopted by a very kind man…but I'll tell you something…I have a secret that would make me **more** of an outcast than **you** any day…" Luffy looked towards the setting sun. "If it'll make you fell better, I'll tell you…"

"I doubt it…" Robin said quietly. What could possibly make this happy-go-lucky boy more of an outcast than her?

"I'm in love with my own brother…" Luffy said quietly.

Robin's eyes widened.

Luffy looked up at her, with an ever so slight pained look that was hidden by his smile. "Let me guess what you're thinking…"Gross"? "Wrong"? "Sinful"? "Unclean"? Things along those lines?"

He was right. Robin had found that she had thought most of those things.

"Yeah…I know it is…but I was really young when we fell for each other…we were separated when the owner of the orphanage we stayed at found out…" Luffy then looked away from Robin. "And now he has a girlfriend…so I guess it's over now…"

Robin couldn't explain it, but she felt bad for him. Who would've thought such a carefree kid would have such a dark secret? "Why did you tell me? For all you know I could just tell the whole school…"

"………I don't think you will…" Luffy said flashing her a sweet smile.

"……Bu-" Robin was suddenly cut off.

"It's getting dark." Luffy suddenly pointed out. "So, shall we get going?"

Robin was quiet for a moment, but she then nodded, and they continued on their way. Although she couldn't explain how, Robin felt some sort of connection with this new student, who came in her world so suddenly and was already turning it upside down. Robin couldn't help but let a small smile slip, for once, in a long time, she didn't feel so alone in the world. "Luffy-san…I promise I won't tell your secret…"

Luffy blinked confusedly, then gave a silly grin as response. "Hee, hee, hee…"

After finally getting home Luffy tossed his back pack on his bed and flopped down beside it. He looked up at the ceiling and gave a sigh

"So, how was school today?" Shanks asked, he was leaning against the door frame.

Luffy seemed to think it over. "It was fun…I met a lot of interesting people…"

Shanks smiled. "Well that's good, things are looking up a bit?"

Luffy smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess they are…"

---

VTM: Chapter 3 is done! XD Sorry if it seemed a little rushed…(sweat drop) I promise that chapter 4 will be even better! (hopefully) Anyway, R&R! And please, no flames…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

VTM: XD Wow, this chapter was a lot easier to write, so I'm back with a quick update! But first…Thank you reviewers!!!! X3

Navigator101: Thank you very much, I really hope you'll like the new twists in this chapter!

Rock Gecko: Er…Not sure if I'd say it's that well written, but I'm really glad you enjoy this fic, hope you like this chapter too! Thanks!

Sunshineonwhitehill: Ah yes…Poor Lu. (bonks Ace with a frozen tuna) XD Thank you!

I have nonexistent superiority: Yeah…she is a bitch isn't she? XD Makes it more fun to hate her! Thanks for reading! XD

SkylerHoshi: LOL! Here's the next chapter! XD Thanks for all your help, you rock! XD

VTM: XD You all rock, but now it's time to get things rolling! It's show time! X3

---

"Luffy! Stop trying to take Nami-Swan's food!"

Bonk!

"Ow! But Sanji! I'm hungry!!!" Luffy whined.

A green haired boy who sat at the lunch table with the odd group sighed and shook his head.

"Say something Marimo!?" The blonde boy known as Sanji growled, pointing an accusing finger.

"Yeah! I said 'What a stupid Love cook'!"

The two then broke out into a fight.

Luffy laughed wile the others in the group just sighed.

"Honestly…how in the world did I manage to become friends with these weirdos?" Nami sighed.

Robin gave a small laugh. "Things have changed a bit since Luffy-san came to this school…"

Nami sighed. "Tell me about it…he's only been here a couple weeks and already he has this school turned upside down…He talks back to teachers, he's beaten up some of the schools toughest bullies, and made friends with the weirdest people in the school…"

Robin blinked. "You think yourself weird Nami-san?"

"N-NO!" Nami quickly said.

"Oi!" someone suddenly called. It was Usopp "We've got trouble! Kuro's coming!"

Luffy looked at the liar and gave a confused blink. "Kuro…?"

"A huge trouble maker…he's really smooth though, so he's usually never caught…even witnesses to the things he does are too afraid to speak up…" Nami had a serious look as she spoke.

"And some teachers like to use him to get revenge on troublesome students…" Usopp added.

Nami, Usopp, and Robin all stared at Luffy.

Luffy blinked again. "What?"

Nami and Usopp fell over. "**YOU'RE** A TROUBLESOME STUDENT!!!!!!!!!!!" the both shouted as the shot back up from the ground.

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Eh? Troublesome…? Me????"

"YES **YOU**!" The two shouted.

"He's here…" Robin said calmly.

The group all looked towards the young man approaching, even Sanji and Zoro stopped their fight to see what was going on.

Kuro walked over, straightening the tie to his school uniform. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A liar, a money grubbing brat, a future criminal, two moron's, and a new kid nobody who refuses to follow the rules…even wearing the school uniform" Kuro pointed out looking at Luffy's red hoody.

Everyone glared at him. The lunch room grew deathly quiet.

"So you're Monkey D. Luffy, I take it?" Kuro said with a disappointed sigh.

"Yeah, so what of it?"

"I was sent to make an example out of you…" Kuro said as he adjusted hi glasses. Suddenly without warning he rushed forward, too quick for Luffy to react, and sent the younger boy into the ground with a loud "THUD!".

"Luffy!" Nami cried in shock.

Kuro pinned him down and had a hand around the boys neck, squeezing it slightly. "Look here kid…in this school you have to follow some certain rules…and the most important of those rules is don't mess with me…"

Luffy grinned, he then bucked Kuro off and used his legs to kick him over sending crashing into some empty chairs. Luffy quickly got up and faced him. "I don't care who you think you are! You just insulted my friends! I'm not just going to sit there and let you try to boss me around after that!"

Kuro sat up and looked at him. "So you have some bite to you after all…" he said as he adjusted his glasses again.

"He's nuts…" Nami whispered.

"……G-Go Luffy!" Usopp called, after finding the courage to do so. "You can beat him!"

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Hmph…Idiots…" Kuro said. He then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly Luffy found himself being held back by a some of Kuro's thugs.

"Now let me show you what happens when you anger me…" Kuro then began punching Luffy repeatedly in the stomach. "Get the picture now?"

Luffy spat a little blood in Kuro's face, earning gasps from the spectators. "Nope, sorry, I'm a slow learner."

"Heh…fine then…" Kuro said as he wiped the blood from his glasses.

Suddenly his men fell to the floor.

"What!?" Kuro looked up to find Sanji and Zoro standing beside Luffy.

"Heh…Thought we'd make this a fair fight…" Sanji said with a smirk.

Luffy smirked. "Thanks guys…"

Zoro shrugged. "The least we could do I guess…" He then took out one of his wooden swords and looked at Kuro. "Do you still want to fight with us?"

Kuro wasn't stupid, he knew taking the three of them would too much of a risky gamble. "No…I'll retreat for now…but watch yourselves from now on…" Kuro then made his way out of the lunch room, people staring in awe at his retreating form.

-Later…-

"How the hell did this happen?" Nami asked as she dipped a brush in a paint bucket. "I don't see why we have to help with Home Coming decorations…"

"Someone ratted on us and now we're stuck in detention…" Zoro reminded her.

"Bet you anything it was Kuro!" Usopp said as he painted on a banner.

Luffy groaned in boredom. "But he started it…"

"Yeah, and we finished it…" Sanji said.

Luffy huffed. "I'll kick his ass next time…"

"You better hope there's not a next time!" Nami said suddenly, startling the boy. "He now has it in for you…you could be in serious trouble!"

Luffy blinked. "O-Okay…" He then accidentally dropped his paint brush and splattered red paint everywhere.

"Eeek! Luffy you dunder head you got paint all over my uniform!!!!" Nami then grabbed a bucket of orange paint and tried to splash him with it.

Luffy quickly moved aside, and the paint hit Zoro, who in turn splattered green paint on Sanji.

"SHITTY SWORDSMAN!!!" the two broke out in a fight which resulted in more paint mess.

-Later…-

Shanks blinked at the mini parade that made it's way into his apartment. "Luffy…you didn't tell me the circus was in town…"

Luffy laughed. "A little accident during detention…"

"It was his fault!" Nami said pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "Mom's going to **kill** me when she sees **this**!"

Shanks gave a nervous laugh. "D-don't worry, I'm sure we can get the paint out…Hey Luffy, get every one some clean clothes for now…"

Luffy nodded. "Right!" He then rushed off, but he stopped suddenly, sitting on the couch in the living room was Ace and Lucile. "A-Ace…"

Ace blinked at the sight of Luffy, he then broke out into a laugh. "Geeze, what happened to you!?"

Luffy scratched the back of his head. "Uh…a little accident with the Home Coming decorations…"

"You have a date?" Lucile suddenly asked.

"Wh-what?" Luffy said with a blink.

"For the dance." Lucile explained.

"No…I usually don't go to those kinds of things…"

"Hmm…wonder why…" Lucile said with a hint of sarcasm.

Luffy frowned. "Um…I…"

Shanks suddenly came in. "Hey Anchor, what taking so lo-" he stopped in mid sentence. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention Ace came to visit…Uh, I'll get the clothes then…"

"No, it's okay…" Luffy then left the room.

Ace blinked. "Is this a bad time?"

"Uh…sorta…" Shanks said while scratching the back of his head.

Luffy then walked past with the clothes without saying a word.

"Is everything okay?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, things have been fine…he gets into a bit of trouble from time to time at school though…but then again he always has…" Shanks said with a laugh.

"Hmph…Not too surprised…he doesn't seem to be the **sharpest** tack in the drawer…" Lucile said suddenly.

Shanks' eyebrow gave a twitch. '_Hmm…my bitch meter is going off…'_

Suddenly Luffy came back into the room. "Uh Shanks…can my friends sit in here while their stuff gets washed?"

"Sure, no problem…"

The group paraded into the room, all except Luffy.

"Thank you Shanks-san…" Robin said with a smile.

"So…you're all Luffy's friends…?" Ace asked.

"Yeah…" Zoro said with a sigh. "He has a knack for making friends and enemies pretty quick…So…who are you?"

"Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's older brother…" Shanks explained.

"Luffy has an older brother…?" Nami said curiously. "Funny…he's much more calm than Luffy…"

Ace laughed. "Yeah, that's what everybody used to say…"

"Used to?" Robin said with a blink.

"Er…say, anybody want drinks or something to eat?" Shanks said suddenly.

After receiving both yes and no's Shanks went to go get them something.

Lucile studied Luffy's friends for a moment. "Hmph…Weird company…for a weird brat…"

"Excuse me!?" Nami said. "**What** did you just say!?"

"Lucy…cut it out…" Ace said giving Lucile a slight nudge.

"Just speaking my mind…"

"Well why don't you keep you thoughts to yourself!" Nami snapped.

Robin then suddenly got up from her seat and began to head out of the room.

"Robin-swan? Where are you going?" Sanji asked.

"To keep Luffy company…I think I see why he's been avoiding his brother…"

It then dawned on Ace, glancing around the room he realized that Luffy wasn't there, in fact he barely said anything to him at all that evening. Now Ace felt lousy, it didn't help that Lucy was ragging on the boy and his friends either. "Uh, excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back…"

As Ace headed down the hallway he could hear Robin and Luffy's voices coming from the laundry room.

"Luffy-San, are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…I just wish they'd leave…I feel so weird around that girl…she's so mean but I didn't do anything to her…" Luffy said with a sigh.

Ace got close enough so he could peek in with out being seen.

"It's okay Luffy-san…"

Luffy then gave a slight laugh. "Robin, I told you, you can just call me 'Luffy'…"

Robin wrapped an arm around Luffy's shoulder and pulled him a little closer. "Alright **Luffy**, if you ever need a person to talk to about personal things like this…I don't mind lending an ear…"

Luffy blushed slightly. "Thanks Robin…"

Robin gave a slight laugh.

For some reason Ace felt a slight pain of jealousy, he couldn't explain it, but it was there, was it because that girl was so close to **his** little brother?

-Later that night…-

"Well now, that was an interesting visit…" Shanks said with a sigh.

"Yeah…" Luffy said with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Anchor?" Shanks asked with a blink. "Being all depressed doesn't suit you…"

Luffy shrugged.

"Is this about Ace's girlfriend?" Shanks asked.

"…………A little…"

Shanks sighed. "……I know it hurts Luffy, but you know, life goes on…and on the bright side you've got some great friends…they're a real riot. Not to mention that Robin is a real looker too…Ah, to be a teen again…"

Luffy laughed a little. "Robin's really nice…"

Shanks smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "You like her?"

"Hee, hee, yeah…" Luffy then caught on to what Shanks was hinting at and blushed deeply. "N-no! Not like that! I didn't mean it like that!"

Shanks laughed. "Suuuuuuure…whatever you say Anchor…"

"Hmph…You tricked me!"

"Yep…And now I need you to go get the groceries…" Shanks added.

"Huh!?" Luffy said wide eyed. "No way! You do it!"

"Can't too tired, besides, it's not that far from here…"

"But you always say that!" Luffy protested.

Shanks grinned and handed Luffy a piece of paper. "Good, now that we've established that, here's the grocery list."

Luffy's eyebrow gave a twitch. "Jerk."

-Later…-

"Shanks! I'm back!" Luffy said as he carried in the groceries. He was also a little wet because it had started raining while he was out. "Shanks?" He then spotted a note on the kitchen counter. "Too tired my foot." Picking it up, Luffy read it.

****

Luffy,

Gone to visit Makino, be back later.

-Shanks

"Makino…" Luffy said in a near whisper. The name sent a slight shiver up his spine as he thought back to the day him and Ace were separated. Trying to get his thoughts off that subject he began putting the groceries away. Suddenly Luffy heard his cell phone ring. "Eh?" He took it out of his pocket and answered. "Hello…?"

"Oi…Lu?" It was Ace, he sounded tired.

"Ace???? Why are you calling me?" Luffy asked with a blink.

"Heh…that's a nice way to treat your brother…"

Luffy shook his head. "No, no, I…I didn't mean it like that…I was just surprised, that's all…So…what's up?"

"Hmph…that bitch…I swear she's been cheating on me…"

After those two words Luffy only could hear his brother mumble, rambling on. "A-Ace…Are you okay…? You…you sound weird…"

More mumbling.

Luffy sighed. Something was wrong. "Ace, can we talk at your apartment? I can't understand a word your saying…"

"Huh…?"

"**Can…we…talk…at…your…apartment**?" Luffy said slowly and loudly so Ace would hear it this time.

"Oh…uh…sure…"

"Okay then…be there in a few minutes…" Luffy then hung up and left the apartment. As he left the building he found that the rain had gotten worse. "Great…" he said with a little sarcasm as his eyebrow gave a twitch. The weather certainly didn't like him today. He sighed and trudged on his way. Suddenly…

"BEEP BEEP!"

"Eh!?" Luffy said with a blink.

"SPLASH!"

-Later…-

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Ace went to the door and answered it. "Hel…Eh? Luffy…?"

There Luffy stood soaked to the bone and covered with muddy water. He spat out a little water. "Car." he simply said.

"Oh…" Ace said getting it right away. "Uh…You might want to take a shower…I get your clothes washed…"

-Later…-

"Thanks…." Luffy said as he put on a bathrobe. That shower was just what he needed. Luffy then took a towel and began drying off his hair. As he made his way to Ace's living room he had noticed a few beer cans on the coffee table. Ace must have been drinking, but why so many? "So…is everything okay…?"

Ace gave a slight laugh. " Not really…"

"……What's wrong…?" Luffy asked.

"………Don't worry about it…"

"You sure? I came here to talk with you about it…"

"It's fine…But I could use the company…" Ace said with a sigh.

"Alright, I don't mind…" Luffy then took a seat next to him and picked up his cell phone from the table. "I'm going to call Shanks and tell him where I'm at, okay?"

"Sure…go ahead…" Ace said with a sigh, he then turned on the T.V. with the remote, but he wasn't really watching.

"Hey Shanks! I'm at Ace's apartment…………uh huh…Right, um...Well you see, on my way here I got splashed with mud so my clothes are filthy…yeah, so I'll be back home a little later…"

"Tell him I said 'hi'." Ace said with a slight laugh.

"Shh!" Luffy then continued. "Right…Okay, see you later…oh, Ace says 'hi'. Okay, bye." Luffy then closed his cell phone.

"So…what's Shanks up to?" Ace asked.

"Visiting Makino…" Luffy said quietly.

"………Still haven't quite forgiven her, huh?"

"I'm trying to…sometimes it's hard though…" Luffy said with a sigh. "I haven't visited her yet…I haven't built up the courage to do so…"

"…I don't blame you…" Ace said as he took a sip from another can of beer.

Luffy gave a thankful smile.

Luffy's cute smile, for some reason Ace remembered just how much he had loved his little brother, how much he adored that pure, unfaltering love that was so hard to find in anyone else. The kind of love that once you gain a taste for it's hard to resist wanting more.

Ace looked a Luffy with a familiar, greedy look.

Noticing this Luffy blushed a little.

"You know…you look pretty cute like that…" Ace said with a slight smile, brushing Luffy's wet hair aside a little.

"Hee, hee, hee…" Luffy smiled, still blushing.

Ace's hand slowly reached over and began to tug the robe off Luffy's shoulder revealing more of the boy's temping skin.

Luffy looked at him a little confused, blushing even more. "Uh…A-Ace…?"

"What?" Ace said as he tugged more, making the robe slide lower. He then pulled Luffy in closer.

Luffy could feel his heart race, just what was going on? Next thing he knew his lips were met by Ace's. His breath tasted of beer. _'Ick! Gross! He's drunk!'_ Luffy tried to pull away from the bitter taste, but Ace kept him firmly in place. Ace moved from Luffy's lips to his neck, earning moans from the younger boy that drove him even further.

Ace slowly pinned Luffy down to the couch, he held the younger boys wrists down and continued to do as he pleased. Luffy tried to resist, but he was slowly getting caught up in the moment, he really missed this.

"A-Ace…Stop…you have a girlfriend remember? Lucile?"

"I don't care…" Ace said as he bit into Luffy's neck.

"Ow! Ace quit it!" Luffy tried to wriggle but Ace's weight kept him pinned. "Ace you jerk! Get the hell off!"

"Don't be like that Lu…you said you missed me…" Ace reminded him.

"I…I know…but, just stop!"

Finally Ace did stop, he released his brother's wrists, but instead of getting off of the boy he managed to wrap his arms around him. "Lu…I'm sorry…"

Luffy felt his heart pound, Ace could hear it.

Ace nuzzled the crook of Luffy's neck, kissing lightly over the angry marks that he had made on the younger boy's skin. "I'm sorry for all the things Lucile said…are you mad at me?"

Luffy, blushed deeply. "N-No…" He slowly wrapped his arms around Ace and held him securely.

There it was, that love that Ace had been starving for, Luffy was offering it to him, so now he would take as much as he wanted.

"…I love you, Luffy…" Ace said as he captured the boys lips one more time.

Luffy held onto him a little tighter, he had wanted to hear that for such a long time, he was so happy. But in the back of his mind he felt guilty, Ace had a girlfriend, it wasn't right for him to be cheating on her with his own brother. But these thoughts soon left him as he saw Ace begin to undress himself. Tonight Ace wanted **Luffy**, not **Lucile**.

The next morning Ace woke up to find himself a lone on the couch, had it been a dream? Suddenly he heard something slam in the laundry room. "L-Lu…?"

Luffy then came into the room, fully dressed. Blushed when seeing Ace's less than clothed body. "Hey…" he then walked over and took his cell phone from the coffee table and put it back in his pocket.

"Luffy…What ever I said or did last night…I…I was drunk…and I drink when I get really stressed out with things…So please don't take it too seriously…" Ace explained. "I still love Lucile…"

"……Don't worry…I know…It was nice though…having a night together…" Luffy said with a slight laugh. "Even if it was Lucile's name you called out…"

Ace blushed deeply. "Lu…"

"I have to get home." Luffy said suddenly cutting him off. "Shanks will get worried if I don't get back soon…" And with that Luffy headed for the door and left without another word.

---

VTM: XD Chapter 4! Again, sorry if it seems a little rushed… I hope you enjoyed Kuro's appearance! Expect more of him in the future! Along with a few other villains! (Suggestions greatly welcome!) Anyway, I hope you liked it! R&R! And Please, no flames!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

VTM: Wow, sorry for taking so long…I've seemed to have gotten the worst case of writer's block…(sweat drop) Most of my other stories are now on hold until I can get inspired again…That and I'm working on a couple of new fics with SkylerHoshi! Check out my profile for details! (Gasp! I actually updated my profile for once! O.O;) I'm sure if you like this fic you'll get a kick out of this new fic we're cooking up! And now….Thank you reviewers!

SkylerHoshi: Right now…XD

Rock Gecko: Wow, I'm really glad to hear that, thank you very much. And don't worry, in this chapter we get to see what's going on in Ace's head…

Sunshineonwhitehill: Thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter!

Navigator101: I'm glad you liked to twists in the last chapter! XD And thank you for the suggestions! This chapter is a bit more focused on Ace, so now we'll see what's going on in that thick noggin of his…XD

Quitter.aka.Kai: lol! Thanks, I'm glad you liked Shanks, he's always fun to write! XD

VTM: Thanks! You all rock! XD Now let's get this show started!

---

Luffy watched from the class room window as kids poured out of the doors of the school, school was over for the day, but he wasn't heading home just yet. He wasn't stuck in detention, he had found a note in his locker asking to meet him here after school.

Suddenly he heard the classroom door open and close, looking over his shoulder, Luffy spotted none other than Kuro.

"Glad to see you made it…" Kuro walked over to the younger boy. "It's good to know that you're at least smart enough to read…"

Luffy blinked. "What do you want?"

Kuro pushed his glasses up a little and smirked. "I have an offer for you…"

Luffy blinked again. "Food?"

"No…"

"Not interested then!" Luffy said with a grin.

"It may be wise if you hear me out first…then accept…saying no could be a little hazardous to your health…" Kuro explained.

Luffy sighed. "Fine…What do you want?"

"Join my gang." It sounded more like an order rather than an offer. "You've been making quite a name for yourself at the school…you go around talking about dreams, you've defended weaklings, outcasts, and troublemakers, and you haven't been beaten yet…You're disrupting the ways of this school…I think you should put that "fighting spirit" of yours to better use…"

"Why should I?" Luffy asked. His tone then became more serious. "Would you leave my friends alone?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that…you're "**friends**" are at the bottom of the food chain here…"

"Then forget it…" Luffy said flatly.

"Are you sure? As I said before making that choice could be rather hazardous to your health…" Kuro said with a quirked eyebrow. "I'd feel a little bad to see that child-like face of yours marred…"

Luffy frowned. "I don't care…I'll protect my friends against anything you throw at me…"

Kuro laughed. "I see…well then…it'll be as you wish…" He then headed for the door, but before he left the room he stopped. "I'd be careful on my way home if I were you…"

Luffy just glared at him.

-Later that evening…-

"Ace! Are you even listening to me?" Lucile said suddenly.

Ace snapped out of his daze. "Huh?"

Lucile huffed and gave a little frown. "You've been really out of it lately…what's up with you?"

"Nothing…I've just had my mind of a lot of things lately…"

"Well stop thinking about them and think of something more important…like me…" Lucile said with a small giggle.

Ace sighed and rolled his eyes. As Lucile went on about what ever she was talking about Ace drifted back to his thoughts of that night he had with Luffy. A week had already past, but it was still fresh in his mind. He remembered how later the day after it he tried to call Luffy again, but found Luffy's number had been deleted for some reason. Had Luffy done that while he was still asleep? Why? In truth, he already knew the answer, he had just basically used Luffy. Ace bit his bottom lip as he thought back on how he spoke to him the morning after. That probably hurt the most.

"Ace!"

"Huh?"

"Stop daydreaming!"

"R-right…sorry…" Ace scratched the back of his head. This had to stop. What was between him and Luffy was dead now, so there was no use in thinking about it. But then why was he? He just couldn't get it out of his mind.

Right then the two reached a bridge.

"Hmm…? Hey Ace, do you hear something…?" Lucile asked.

Ace took a second to listen, indeed there was some nearby racket, looking down by the bank of the river he saw a group of boys, they were all crowded by a dark haired skinny boy wearing a red hoody with a Jolly Roger on the back. Wait a minute, Ace squinted his eyes a little. "Holy shit! That's Luffy!"

Luffy glared at the other boys as they began to close in.

Ace couldn't believe what he was seeing, for some reason he found that he couldn't move he stood there slowly watching the scene unfold.

"Looks like the brat's gotten into more trouble…?" Lucile said as she gave a sigh.

Meanwhile tall, blonde boy with a scar on his forehead stepped forward in front of Luffy. "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…Look like little red riding hood's ran into a pack of wolves…or a hyena in my case…" with that he flashed a wicked grin.

"What do you guys want…?" Luffy said in a serious tone.

"Ooooh, the new kid thinks he's all tough…" The blonde said, his grin growing wider. "Well kid, the name's Bellamy, remember it cause it's also the name of the guy that's gonna kick your scrawny little ass!" Bellamy then rushed forward and delivered a swift punch.

Luffy easily dodged it but then someone grabbed him from behind. Luffy quickly threw his head back and hit the boy in the face.

Bellamy suddenly came at him with another punch.

Luffy quickly ducked down and leaving Bellamy to accidentally punch the boy that had grabbed him earlier. Luffy then rolled back and delivered a powerful kick to Bellamy's stomach, sending flying back a few feet.

The group of boys stared as Luffy got to his feet and took a fighting stance.

"Don't just stand there! Get him!" Bellamy shouted.

"B-but…"

"You out number him you morons!!!"

"Damn…" Luffy said when he realized Bellamy was right.

Then suddenly the group charged.

Luffy was able to dodge and slip past the first few assaults but he soon found himself overwhelmed, and the next thing he knew he was pinned down and taking punches.

"Luffy!" Ace jumped over the railing and made a mad sprint over to the fight. "Get off him!" He began grabbing whoever was in his way and literally tossing them aside. Suddenly one of the boys threw a punch at him, Ace caught it and flipped the boy over.

Pretty soon the group stopped fighting and stared at him in awe. Even Luffy who was still being pinned down, he was now decorated with cuts and bruises.

"A…Ace…"

"Get the hell off of him you little bastards…" Ace said in a deadly tone.

The boys quickly moved away from Luffy.

Ace walked over, keeping a deadly, glaring eye on the boys around them, and helped Luffy up. "Come on, Lu…" He then escorted his little brother away.

Luffy had to lean against Ace for support as they walked (or limped in his case). Although part of him was thankful he came, part of him was also angry, Luffy didn't want to appear weak, **especially** to Ace. And this wasn't helping matters.

"Looks like the new kid's running away!" Bellamy shouted after them, followed by a wicked cackle.

"Ignore him Lu…" Ace said suddenly. "He has no right to talk if he had to a group of people to try to beat you…"

Luffy remained silent.

As the two made their way up to the bridge Lucile sigh and shook her head at the sight. "You know kid, you shouldn't be doing such stupid things…"

"…It's none of your business…" Luffy said in a half growl.

"Well it is because you got Ace involved, you can't expect him to save you all the time…" Lucile said with a small smirk.

"Leave him alone Lucy…" Ace said suddenly.

Lucile was a little taken aback by Ace's words. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You spoil that brat too much…I'm out of here…I'll see you later Ace…" She then left.

Luffy looked up at Ace. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"Nah…she's just putting up an attitude right now…" Ace explained.

"………………How did you end up with her…?" Luffy asked.

"Hmm? Makino introduced us to each other last year…"

"………………Figures…" Luffy mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing…I gotta get home…" Luffy tried to limp away, but ace suddenly stopped him.

"Let me try to care of some of those first…okay?"

Luffy blushed slightly, he opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words a grunt of pain was all that came out.

"Glad to see there are no objections…" Ace said with a slight smirk.

-Later, at Ace's apartment…-

"Ouch!" Luffy cringed as Ace tried to clean his cuts and scratches. "It stings…"

"Take it like a man Lu…" Ace said as he continued. "Who were those guys anyway…?"

Luffy was quiet for a while.

"Lu, tell me…" Ace said in an almost commanding tone.

"Just some big shots at school…They've been picking a lot of fights with me lately…"

"I have a feeling there's more to it than that…a lot more…" Ace said as he put the peroxide aside.

"……They've been picking fights with my friends too…I'm just trying to protect them…" Luffy explained. "That and I refused this guy named Kuro's offer to join with his gang earlier today…"

"Luffy…why can't you ever stay out of trouble?" Ace said with a sigh.

Luffy shrugged. "Don't know, maybe trouble likes me…"

"Apparently it does…" Ace said with a sigh. After putting on one last bandage he then ruffled Luffy's hair. "Lu if your not careful you're really going to get hurt…have you told Shanks any of this?"

Luffy shook his head. "No…I don't want to tell him either…"

"What? Why?" Ace asked with a confused blink.

"Because then we might move…I'm already not sure when he might want to…"

"Wait, you mean you guys aren't staying here?" Ace asked.

Luffy nodded. "We're only staying here for a little while I guess…maybe till I finish this year in school if I'm lucky…"

This hit Ace like a ton of bricks. He could feel his heart suddenly sink like a rock. "Do you know where to?"

Luffy shook his head. "Shanks just goes where he feels like it…" Suddenly the next thing he knew he was trapped in a tight embrace.

Ace wasn't sure why he was doing this, maybe the thought of his little brother going away again hurt a lot more than he wanted to admit. He could feel Luffy begin to hesitantly wrap his arms around him, but then he suddenly stopped and began to try to pull away.

"Ace…could you let go of me…?" Luffy said with a sigh. "I'm not falling for this again…"

Ace was a little taken aback by this, but then thought about how he had treated Luffy earlier, he really couldn't blame him. He then reluctantly let go. "Lu…"

"I got to get home, Shanks might get worried…" Luffy said suddenly.

"Luffy…Look…I don't want you getting hurt…let me walk you ho-"

"I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself!" Luffy suddenly snapped.

"Well your acting like one right now." Ace pointed out.

Luffy frowned. "Just leave me alone…"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Because you're my little brother and I care about you!" Ace nearly shouted. "I'm…I'm sorry about that night…and for what I said…But Luffy, you have to learn how to grow up! We're not kids anymore!"

"So you're saying that…I was just a childish fling…?"

Ace was silent for a moment, he was putting together what he had just said in his mind, he paled a little when realized that was **exactly** what he had just said. "L-Lu…I didn't mean it like…"

"Just shut up…" Luffy said quietly. "I don't care anymore anyway."

For some reason hearing this struck a nerve with Ace. _'Damn it…I keep saying the wrong things…'_

Both brothers were silent for a while, finally Ace spoke up.

"I'm still walking you home…"

"Do whatever you want…" Luffy mumbled.

-Later…-

"Luffy…you might want to get checked over by a doctor…" Ace pointed out to his limping brother.

"………I'll be fine." Luffy mumbled as he tried to keep up.

"So how are you going to explain this to Shanks…?" Ace asked.

"I fell down some stairs."

"A few flights of them…" Ace added. " I'm sure he'll really believe that."

"You have any better ideas?"

"……………No." Ace said with defeat. He then decided to steer the conversation in an other direction. "So these friends of yours…they're really worth fighting for…?"

"…………Yeah, they are."

"………They're lucky to have you as their friend." Ace said suddenly.

Luffy was quiet for a moment. "You really think so…?"

"Yeah…You're amazingly loyal…"

Luffy was quiet. Suddenly something caught his attention. "………Robin???"

"Huh?" Ace looked ahead. Standing in front of a shop window was Luffy's friend.

"Robin!" Luffy said happily as he rushed over, he nearly fell over a couple of times.

"Hmm?" Robin looked to her side and saw the roughed up boy. "Luffy! What happened to you?"

"Oh…uh…Eh, heh, heh, heh…"

Robin sighed. "You really should stop getting into fights…"

"I know! But I'm not the one starting them!" Luffy whined.

Ace blinked, Luffy was acting completely different now. He was now acting silly and carefree as if nothing was wrong.

"So what are you doing?" Luffy asked.

"N-nothing…"

Luffy blinked and looked at the shop window she was staring at. In it was a black and white dress, it had a pretty and simple design. Luffy then smiled. "Oh…you like that dress?"

"It's okay…but it's not really an every day thing…it's for special occasions…" Robin explained.

"Like a dance?"

Robin froze.

Ace gave a surprised blink. Was Luffy flirting with her? No way, Luffy didn't even know how to flirt. Or did he?

"Has anyone asked you to homecoming yet?" Luffy continued.

"Sanji…but then he remembered he had already asked Nami…"

"……Well would you like to go?" Luffy asked.

Robin was quiet. "……I don't really go to those kinds of things…"

"Neither do I but…I was wondering…would you…like to go with me?"

Robin looked a little surprised.

Luffy just grinned at her.

"…………I'll think about it…" Robin said with a small smile.

"Hee, hee, okay! Call me and tell me okay?"

Robin nodded and left.

Suddenly Luffy heard a small whistle, looking over his shoulder he saw Ace smirking.

"You're getting to be quite the little flirt…" Ace said with a grin.

Luffy blushed deeply. "N-no! I just like Robin that all…"

Ace's grin slowly disappeared. "Like? As in "**like**"?"

Luffy blinked confusedly. "………………Huh?????"

Ace clapped a hand to his forehead. "You know…a crush…love…stuff like that."

Luffy stared at him blankly for a minute. Finally something clicked. "Ohhhhh……………No! I just like her….she's one of my friends…"

"Uh huh…sure…"

"It's true!"

Ace just laughed.

As the reached the apartment complex Ace suddenly stopped.

"Hey, Lu…"

"What is it?" Luffy asked with a blink.

"Think you can give me your cell phone number?"

Luffy was quiet for a moment. "I……Don't really want you calling me…"

Ace looked rather shocked to hear this. "Why!?"

Luffy only gave him an 'are you serious?' kind of look. "Think about it…" he flatly.

"Luffy…I said I was sorry…" Ace said with a sigh.

Luffy was quiet for a moment. "………………Fine. It's 908-50737...But I really don't want you calling me, okay?"

"Oh come on…don't be like that Lu…"

"And stop calling me 'Lu' that's your girlfriend's nickname too, isn't it?"

"………Lu…I mean…Luffy…"

Luffy sighed and walked away.

"L-Luffy! Wait!"

Luffy just ignored him and kept going.

Ace gave a sigh. _'Damn it…what's wrong with him…? He never used to be like that…'_

-Later that night…-

Ace was laying on his couch staring at the ceiling. He hadn't heard from Lucile the whole night. Not that he really minded, his mind was elsewhere at the moment.

Ace groaned and rolled over, his mind was currently under a sudden Luffy invasion. _'Why can't I get that night out of my head…?'_ He then blushed as thought about the cute way Luffy moaned and called his name and how adorable he looked with his face tinted that nice shade of red. Catching this, Ace then shook himself from his thoughts. "Okay…this has got to **stop**…" He then buried his face in his arms. "……………………………...Maybe I should call him…" Ace rolled onto his back and took out his cell phone. _'Maybe I shouldn't…he was pretty mad at me earlier…but…'_ After staring at his cell phone for a minute, he then dialed in the number.

It began to ring.

"Hello…"

"Hey Lu…Look I-"

"You've reached the 'you've-been-dissed-hotline'!" said a cheery voice recording.

"Huh!?" Ace blinked.

"If you are getting this message then that means that the person you are trying to reach does not like you…in short…YOU'VE BEEN DISSED!"

Ace's jaw dropped. "……………………………...LU YOU LITTLE JERK!!!!!!!"

---

VTM: XD LOL!!!!! That's chapter 5! Hope you liked it! I'll be working on Chapter 6 ASAP! Oh, and an extra little fun fact, the You've-been-dissed Hotline is actually based of something a friend showed me a few years back (yes, it actually exists, can't remember the actual name or number though…) and the number I had Luffy use actually spells "YOU LOSER"! XD Sorry, I thought I was funny…anyway, R&R! And please, NO FLAMES!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

VTM: (swirly eyes, sweatdrop) Whew…sorry that took so long…I've been busy with the new stories that I'm working on with SkylerHoshi! XD It's a blast! Gotta love co-writing! (More details on them in my profile) Anyway…before we get started…Thank you reviewers! XD

Navigator101: XD I'm glad you got a kick out of the 'You've been dissed hotline'! And thank you for your suggestions! XD I'll try to see if I can work them into future chapters! 

Quitter.aka.Kai: Heh, heh, heh, I'm glad you liked chapter 5, thank you for reading! XD 

SkylerHoshi: LOL! Thanks, glad you think so! Rock on! XD 

Rock Gecko: I thought it was a good time for a little Ace-ownage…And now here's your update! (please don't cry…lol…) 

VTM: Thanks! You all rock! And now, it's show time!

---

"Say cheese…" Shanks said as he aimed his camera phone at Luffy, who was now (reluctantly) all dressed up.

"Oh come on! Don't!"

The camera phone flashed and in moments a picture of a not too happy Monkey D. Luffy appeared on its screen.

"That's priceless…" Shanks said with a snicker.

Luffy's eyebrow gave an irritated twitch. "Ha, ha, ha…Very funny…"

"Glad you agree." Shanks said with a cheeky grin. "Didn't think she'd really say yes, did you?"

Luffy blushed. The truth was Shanks was right. Robin had spent the last few days avoiding him, then suddenly out of the blue she calls him and says 'yes'. And for some reason, he now found himself both happy and nervous at the same time.

"Why so red in the face? You nervous?" Shanks asked a little surprised.

Luffy nodded.

"Oh…What? Do you like her?"

"N-No! Not like that!" Luffy said blushing even harder.

Shanks grinned. "Heh, heh, heh, is she cute?"

Luffy blushed harder. "W-Well…she **is** really pretty…"

Shanks gave a surprised blink. That wasn't quite the answer he was expecting. He then grinned again and ruffled Luffy's hair. "Aw…Luffy's growing up…" he said jokingly.

'I'm…I'm sorry about that night…and for what I said…But Luffy, you have to learn how to grow up! We're not kids anymore!' Luffy looked a little sad as those words played in his mind.

Shanks noticed Luffy's sudden change in demeanor. "You okay? You look upset…"

"Huh?" Luffy finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh…it's nothing…I'm fine."

"You nervous?"

"No…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Luffy flinched.

"Sure you're not…" Shanks said as he walked over to the door. When he opened it, he found himself blushing at the sight of the beautiful woman standing before him. "L-Luffy….you're…date's here…"

Luffy walked over and was amazed at Robin. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Robin smiled, flattered by the effect she had on the two. "Shall we get going then? I got a cab to drive us…"

Luffy nodded, he found it a little hard to speak.

"Oh! Hang on a second! Let me get a picture!"

Suddenly Luffy found his voice again. "Aw, come on, no!"

The camera phone flashed and the image was captured.

Robin giggle slightly.

Luffy slumped and gave a sigh.

"Okay, go have fun you two…" Shanks said with a grin.

And with that Robin and Luffy left.

Shanks then sighed. "Hmph…now I'm bored…" he then dialed a number on the cell phone.

-Meanwhile…-

Ace was seated on the couch watching T.V., Lucile was busy tonight, said she had something important. With a sigh he continued to flip through the channels, he was so bored. Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ace?"

Ace blinked. "Shanks…?"

"Hi!" Shanks said cheerfully. "How've you been?"

"Okay I guess…so what's up with you? Why are you calling me?"

Shanks laughed. "Well Luffy's at the homecoming dance and I'm kinda bored…"

Ace blinked. "Dance?"

"Yeah, with that Nico Robin girl…"

"Oh! Right…so she said yes then…" Ace said with a nod.

"Yeah…they looked really cute together…" Shanks said with another laugh. "Say, why don't you stop by? I'd like to talk to you about something and besides, got some pretty funny pics of Luffy…You might get a kick out of them!"

Ace sighed. "Sure, don't see what it'll hurt…"

"Great, see you in a bit then…"

"Hey, wait…um…do you have Lu's…Aw forget it…" Ace then hung up, stood from his seat and headed over to Shanks and Luffy's apartment.

It wasn't too long before he got there, it was lucky that they lived not too far from each other. He sighed and knocked on the door.

Shanks opened the door. "Hey!" he said with a smile.

"Hi…"

"Come on in…" Shanks moved aside and let Ace through.

Ace trudged in and went to take a seat on the living room couch.

Shanks went into the kitchen to fetch them a couple sodas. "So what's with you?" Shanks asked. "You seem a bit down…"

Ace sighed. "Luffy's been copping an attitude with me lately…I asked him if he could give me his cell phone number because I lost it and he gave me the number to this You've-been-dissed hotline thing…"

Shanks laughed. "Seriously!? Man, that's funny!"

Ace scowled. "Well I didn't think so…"

Shanks finally stopped laughing and sat on the couch with him. "Well when you think about it…I guess you can't blame him with being a little upset…"

Ace quirked an eyebrow. "……Why? Because I got a girlfriend?"

"No…I kinda saw that coming a while ago…" Shanks said with a sigh.

Ace's eyes widened slightly.

"I warned him not to get his hopes too high…but…" Shanks shook his head a little. "But he insisted on waiting for you…"

"He…waited for me…? For three years?" Ace said with surprise.

Shanks gave a slight laugh. "Yeah…I swear that kid has the patience of a saint sometimes…He'd keep turning people down…"

Ace blinked. "Huh!?"

"Yeah…he was actually pretty popular with the ladies as we traveled." Shanks said with a laugh. "It's a little funny if you think about it…Buuuut…now that you've moved on…maybe he can too finally…"

Ace was quiet for a while. "Lu told me you guys aren't staying here…" he said finally.

"Yeah…We'll be here for a little while though…" Shanks said thoughtfully. "Haven't gotten the urge to travel yet…"

"……………Do you guys really…" Ace stopped himself from finishing, knew it was a childish question. "Never mind…"

However Shanks already could tell what he was trying to ask. "……Yeah…We'll be leaving…I don't care much for staying in one place for too long………That and I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier…"

Ace blinked confusedly, he then realized Shanks was now giving him a very serious look, one that he never thought the red haired man was capable of.

"So…mind telling me what happened?" Shanks asked. "He told me he fell down some stairs…I didn't believe that for a minute…But…I do know that **someone** had tried to take care of some of his injuries…"

Ace averted his eyes from Shanks.

"Ace…What happened?"

"……He…Got into a fight…with some punks…" Ace said reluctantly.

"………I see…" Shanks said quietly.

"But…I don't think that'll be happening again…" Ace quickly added.

"………I don't know…Luffy can be a bit of a hot head some times…" Shanks said with a sigh. "If it does happen again then we're out of here…I'm not going to risk him getting hurt…"

"I'll try to keep an eye on him once in a while then…"

Shanks smiled. "Good idea…Even if you two aren't on good terms…I think he really needs you now…weather he'll admit it or not…"

Ace was silent.

--Meanwhile…-

The gymnasium light were dimmed till they were almost off, and music pulsed loudly from large speakers.

For some reason Luffy found that he was nervous. His heart was pulsing as loud as the beat of the music, but why? Maybe it was because he was at the dance, he never went to one before, but then again he usually didn't become nervous with new experiences. He then looked up at his date, Nico Robin. Luffy could feel his face warm up as he gained a red tint in his face.

'What's wrong with me…?' he looked away, not wanting her to see.

"Oi! Luffy! Robin!" Usopp called he was with a sweet looking blonde girl. It must have been 'Kaya' the girl he had been bragging about for weeks. For once his tall tales were right on the dime, she was a very lovely girl.

"Roooobiiin-swaaaaaaan!" Sanji called. The others were there as well, even Zoro, who was standing next to a shy looking girl with glasses.

Luffy and Robin walked over to join them.

"Hey Luffy! Hey Robin!" Nami said with a smile. "Glad to see you two made it…You look great Robin!"

Robin gave a small smile. She then looked at Luffy and notice a slight red tint for his face. "Luffy? Are you okay?"

Luffy blushed harder. "Y-Yeah…"

Robin smiled and took his hand into hers. "Want to dance?"

"Sure!" Luffy said with a grin.

Needless to say, Robin was having a great time, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time, and for some reason, her and Luffy dancing together made it even more nice. It was kind of silly though, certainly she couldn't be falling for him, this silly, childish boy. Besides, his heart already belonged to someone else, to someone he couldn't have. It was a little ironic really.

Just then, something caught Luffy's attention. "Is that…?"

"What's wrong Luffy?" Robin asked.

"It's nothing…I guess I imagined it…" Luffy said as they continued to dance.

It wasn't long before Luffy became distracted again. Then suddenly he had the most serious look on his face.

Robin noticed this and stopped dancing. "Luffy? What is it?"

"I…I don't believe it…" Luffy said, not taking his eyes off what he saw. Then, without a word he began to walk over to the other side of the gymnasium.

"Hmm?" Robin gave a confused blink.

"Hey Robin!" Nami called as she came over. "Eh? Where did Luffy go?"

"I don't know…he just saw something and walked off…" Robin said with a sigh.

"Oh no he doesn't! How could he do that? Come on, let's go find him and teach him a lesson…it's rude!"

"Nami-san…I don't think that's such a good idea…" But regardless of Robin's protests Nami took her by the hand and led her through the crowd.

It wasn't long before they heard someone yelling.

"How could you do this to him!? He loves you and you do **this**!?"

"Huh? Wait…did that sound like…" Nami began.

Robin frowned slightly and nodded.

The two were finally able to push through the crowd, there they found Luffy…shouting at Lucile.

"What's going on?" Nami said surprised. She had never seen Luffy so angry before.

"Nami-San…isn't that his brother's girlfriend?" Robin asked.

Nami blinked. "It…it is…what's she doing here?"

"Relax kid…" Lucile said as she linked her arm with her date. It was Kuro. "Your brother has been acting so weird lately…I think I'm entitled to a little bit of fun…"

"You……You bitch…" Luffy growled.

"Hmm? What was that? Was little boy trying to use big words?" Lucile said with a smirk.

Luffy glared at her. "I'm telling Ace about this! I'm not going to let you humiliate my brother like this!"

"Hmph…go ahead…it'd be your word against mine…and from what I've heard you've been acting like a little brat to him…" Lucile said as she walked over to him. "Do you honestly think he'd believe you? Or would even **want** to for that matter?"

"Lucy, don't bother that kid too much…he might do something stupid…" Kuro warned.

Lucile smirked. "He can't even touch me…All I'd have to do is cry to his brother…and you wouldn't want that now would you?"

Luffy glared at her.

Suddenly Lucile grabbed a handful of Luffy's hair and clutched onto it hard.

Luffy grimaced, he tried to pull away but Lucile kept her hold on him firm.

"That little…" Nami was about to go over there, but Robin walked ahead of her. "Uh…Robin…?"

"See? I can do anything I wa-" Lucile was suddenly cut off by a sharp slap to the face.

Luffy's eyes went wide with surprise. "R…Robin…?"

Now Robin was the one glaring.

Lucile soon came back to her senses and gawked at the woman that had dared to lay a hand on her. "What the hell do you think your doing!?" she nearly shouted.

"Hmph…You…are a **pathetic** woman…" And with that said she took Luffy's hand into hers once again, this time giving it a securing squeeze, and led him away from the now utterly appalled Lucile.

-Later…-

Luffy walked into the apartment, hand over the spot Lucile had grabbed his hair. It still hurt.

"Oi! Luffy!" called Shanks.

Luffy walked into the living room, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Ace was there too.

"Hey Lu…" Ace said with a small wave. "You had fun?"

Luffy opened and closed his mouth a few times. He could force any words out. But then again, Lucile **did** have a good point. Ace probably wouldn't believe him. What was he going to do?

---

VTM: Chapter 9! Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter…(sweat drop) Well on the bright side, Robin **owed** Lucile…Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And if you have suggestions I'd love to hear them! R&R! And please, no flames!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

VTM: (sweat drop) Sorry this chapter took so long! I suddenly got hit with a severe case of writer's block…but finally here it is! But first…Thank you reviewers!!! X3

loupy-mad-rocker: XD Indeed Lucile did need a good slap…I'm just a little surprised that she's made such a great bad guy for this fic…

SkylerHoshi: LOL! X3 Luffy cute-ness owns all!

Rock Gecko: Sorry it took so long! I hope you'll like this chapter!

Navigator101: I'm glad you liked that part! I wasn't sure it would go so well, and that's a funny suggestion, I'll see if I can work it in the next chapter somehow…

UberSuperLoser: Thanks! XD

lelathesa: X3 I hope so too…lol (is still trying to work on the ending) -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; (slumps)

Chibi Tenshi-chan: Really? That's good to know, that actually worried me for a bit. I'm glad that I'm managing to keep them in character. Thanks for reading! XD

Kenata: I said nine? Oops…I guess my brain's a little more fried than I thought…(sweat drop) And yes, Kuro doesn't have anything on Ace…XD

yo wuz up: Glad you like it! Thank you very much for reading! XD And for PM-ing me your suggestion! (cured my writer's block)

Some Girl101: Again still plotting out the end…this is not going to be easy…V.V;;;;;; But I'm glad you like this story! Thank you for reading!

VTM: XD You all rock! Now on with the show!

---

"Oi…Luffy…" Zoro said suddenly, somewhat startling his friend. "What's wrong?"

They were walking home from school. Everyone had noticed that Luffy hadn't been himself since homecoming, it was making Zoro and the others a little uneasy.

"There isn't anything wrong…" Luffy said flatly.

"Hmph…could've fooled me…" Zoro sighed. "Look, whatever it is…it might help if you talk about it…I'm not that great with advice…but I can be a good listener…….If I try………………If I **really** try………..hard…"

Luffy almost laughed.

Zoro smirked. _'Well that's a **little** progress I guess…'_

There was silence between the two.

'Back to square one…' Zoro sighed. He then stepped in front of Luffy. "Luffy, I'm serious…you can talk to me…"

Luffy gave a sad smile. "……Thanks Zoro…But…it's my problem…I don't want to drag you into it…"

"…Luffy…"

"It's okay…really…" Luffy said suddenly.

"Well then how about we hang out then?" Zoro asked. "We could spar a bit I guess…"

"Sorry…I can't this time…" Luffy said sheepishly.

Zoro blinked. Odd, usually Luffy always jumped at the opportunity to spar.

"I'm hanging out with Ace tonight…" Luffy couldn't help but grin, he just suddenly felt so happy. "We're going out and going to have a lot of fun!"

Zoro smiled a little, now that was more like it. "Well then I'm happy for you…"

"Thanks!"

-Later…-

Luffy stood outside of a martial arts studio, he was waiting for Ace to finish his work for today. Ace had been very nice lately. Personally Luffy didn't mind this, actually to be honest he was really happy. Tonight they were going to go out, it was the first time in a long while. Luffy smiled, nothing would go wrong today, it was just going to be a good time between them. But in the back of his mind, there was still the painful thought of having to tell Ace the truth about Lucile. _'Not tonight…That'll ruin everything…'_ But then if not tonight, then when? His mind mused. Get too comfortable now and you may not want to tell him at all, and won't that hurt him even more in the long run?

"Hey kid…" said a big voice out of nowhere.

Startled Luffy jumped a little. Looking to see who it was his jaw nearly dropped at what he saw.

Standing before him was a giant of a man. He was an old man, but fierce, with a thick white mustache, and piercing eyes.

"Take it easy kid…." the man said, all too used to that kind of reaction.

"……………………………...You're tall."

The giant nearly fell over. "What are you doing standing out here like a dimwit?"

"I'm waiting for my brother…He works here…" Luffy explained.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Hmph…what is his name?"

"Portgas D. Ace…"

"Ace has a brother?" the man said thoughtfully. "Hmm…never mentioned that…" He then looked Luffy over, no doubt about it, there was a little bit of a resemblance. "I'm Newgate…Ace's boss…"

Luffy suddenly froze, he then thought back to something Ace had told him.

-Flashback…-

"Oh and you have to be careful around my boss…" Ace began. "He eats the heads off of stupid kids who ask too many questions…" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah right!" Luffy said sticking his tongue out at Ace. "And I'm not stupid!"

-End of Flashback…-

Seeing Newgate now, Luffy was now wondering if the man really would do something like that. He sure looked capable of it!

"Ace should be here in a bit, he's just finishing up some things…" Newgate explained.

"O-okay…" Luffy half squeaked.

The two then stood there in silence. Luffy tried to think of fun things him and would do to get over his nervousness with Newgate. But slowly it all came back to the subject of Lucile. Soon Luffy's demeanor changed from that of nervousness to a mix of worry and sadness.

Catching this sudden change Newgate quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you, boy?"

Luffy tensed slightly at the sound of the giant's voice. He then calmed down a little. "……….It's…Ace's girlfriend…"

"Hmm? The skank?" Newgate said bluntly.

Luffy looked at him shocked, he then suddenly began to laugh.

Newgate smirked. The kid wasn't so bad when you get him to lighten up. "So…what going on? What's the problem?"

Luffy then became more serious. Frowning slightly, he thought back to homecoming night. "She's…She's been cheating on him…I caught her at the school dance being all mushy with this guy named Kuro…"

"Hmm…I see…so why don't you just tell him?" Newgate asked.

"………me and Ace…we're trying to patch up some things…" Luffy began. "I don't want to mess it all up…"

"I could tell him if you want…" Newgate suggested.

"Really!?" Luffy said hopefully.

"No." Newgate said flatly.

Luffy slumped. "I knew it was too good to be true…"

"Sorry kid, but this is something the both of you have to work out on your own…" Newgate said with a sigh. "It's a part of growing up…I'm sure Ace will understand…"

"……You don't know him like I do…" Luffy mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Luffy sighed.

Just then Ace came out and spotted Luffy. "Hey Luffy."

Luffy grinned. "Took you long enough slow poke!"

Ace stuck his tongue out at him. "Nyah…don't start…"

"Well now Ace, I've never seen you act so childish before…" Newgate said with a laugh.

Ace tensed at the sound of Newgate's voice.

"Easy…It's good to see that you lighten up every now and then…" the giant of a man said with a laugh.

Ace scratched the back of his head. "Right…"

Luffy laughed a little, it wasn't often that he'd see Ace like this.

Ace then looked at Luffy. "Well then, let's get going…"

-Later…-

Ace and Luffy were having a blast, first they went out to the local amusement park. Ace of course, took plenty of pictures, there was one of them both on a roller coaster (Luffy had to take that one though, since Ace was freaking out way too much), another of them pranking one of the guys dressed as the amusement park's mascot (for some reason to Luffy it sounded an awful lot like Sanji, probably because it was calling them 'shitty bastards' the whole time), and even one of Ace trying one of the games (and losing, **badly**).

They then went out to eat, and of course Luffy and Ace pigged out and amazed (and sickened) random people with their crazy appetites. And after deciding when they had their fill, they went out for a walk.

Luffy laughed, he then looked up at the night sky. It felt good, being able to do things like this with Ace again. It was sort of like his first date, true, they weren't a couple anymore, but the feeling was still there. Luffy closed his eyes, smiled and gave a content sigh.

Ace smiled. "Having fun?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah…thanks for taking me out…"

"No problem…I actually missed hanging out with you…" Ace said with a warm smile.

Luffy grinned, he was so happy to hear those words.

"It's getting a bit late…" Ace said, looking at his watch. "Want to go to my place for a little? I'll walk you home after that…"

"Okay!" Luffy said happily.

When they got back to Ace's apartment Luffy hopped onto the couch with a laugh.

Ace shook his head. "Hyper much?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have got me all that candy and soda…" Luffy pointed out as he bounced about.

Ace gave a slight laugh. "Maybe you're right…"

Luffy then giggled and finally stopped bouncing.

Ace laughed. "Kind of reminds me of the time you were bouncing on the bed back at the orphanage…you fell off and nearly cracked your head open…"

Luffy then thought for a moment. "Didn't you catch me???"

"Yeah, luckily…But Makino really freaked out…remember?"

Luffy looked a little worried for a second.

"……I guess…you're still a little upset with Makino?" Ace asked.

Luffy looked away, he felt bad about it, but he was still uneasy with Makino. For some reason it was hard to forgive her, even though deep down he knew she was doing what she thought was right.

"I thought so…" Ace said with a sigh. "She's been asking about you…she wants you to visit her sometime…"

Luffy was silent, he didn't really know what to say to that.

"How about we go together then?" Ace said suddenly.

Luffy looked at him a little surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Ace said with a smile. "It'll be nice…She's been doing good too…"

Luffy smiled a little. Sure he was still uneasy with Makino, but he didn't hate her.

"She even introduced me to Lucile last year…"

At that Luffy suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach. No! Not again! Guilt was nagging at him once again.

Ace continued on with the story of how he met Lucile, while Luffy just felt worse and worse.

Finally it got to the point where Luffy couldn't take it anymore. Ace just had to know. "A-Ace…there's…there's something I need to tell you…"

Ace looked at Luffy puzzled. "What is it?"

"……At Homecoming…I…" Luffy didn't want to say it. He knew what would happen next.

"What happened?" Ace said with a serious tone in his voice.

"………Lucile was there…" Luffy said finally.

Ace now looked confused. "What would she be doing at you're Homecoming?"

"She was with this guy…someone I know…I think she's cheating on you…"

"Lu…look…we had fun together and all…please don't give me a hard time about Lucile…" Ace said with a sigh.

"I'm not lying…she even pulled my hair…then Robin slapped her…"

"Luffy…" Ace said in a warning tone.

Luffy stopped.

"Don't do this Lu…okay? I thought you were over it…"

"It's not like that! I'm just telling you what happened! I don't want you getting hurt!" Luffy nearly shouted.

Ace was a little surprised by Luffy's sudden outburst. Just what had gotten into the boy? "If you don't want me hurt then shut the hell up!" Now he was getting really irritated. How dare he? How dare that little twerp back stab him like this? Had Luffy gone mental?

"Ace…"

"I don't want to hear it…get out, get out now!" Ace nearly shouted as he pointed the door.

"I'm not making it up!" Luffy protested. "Please! Just listen to me!"

Ace glared at him, he then stormed over to his little brother, grabbed him by the arm, and forced him out the door. "Don't you dare come by here again, you little ungrateful bastard!" with that Ace slammed the door.

Luffy pounded on the door, he begged and pleaded Ace to hear him out. But Ace just ignored him. After a long time Luffy finally gave up and there was nothing but silence. The sudden quiet was a little unnerving, Ace found that he had felt a little worried for the little monkey that was pounding on his door so desperately. But Ace then tried to shake off the feeling.

'That kid needs to grow up……to think, he'd honestly say such things…' But in the back of Ace's mind, there was a voice saying that maybe **he** was the one that needed to grow up. _'……but…what if he's telling the truth…?'_ Ace then shook off the feeling. "He's probably just still mad that I moved on…"

But in the back of Ace's mind, there was a voice saying that maybe was the one that needed to grow up. Ace then shook off the feeling. "He's probably just still mad that I moved on…"

The next day, Ace was at his job, he had been in a lousy mood the whole day.

"What's wrong with you, boy?" Newgate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"……It's nothing…"

"Don't lie to me…" Newgate warned.

Ace sighed. "It's my stupid little brother…he was saying all sorts of messed up shit about Lucile…little brat needs to grow up…"

Newgate laughed. "I guess I owe that kid an apology…didn't think he'd have the guts to actually do it…"

"Huh?" Ace said with a blink.

"Don't worry about it…" Newgate said, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, at school Luffy was in for a few surprises…

"What's wrong with Luffy?" Usopp whispered to Nami.

The red head simply shrugged. "Don't know…Zoro said that he was really happy yesterday…I think he said something about Ace and him hanging out or something…"

"Then why is he like that?"

Luffy had his head on the desk, he looked really depressed and tired.

"Obviously something happened…" Robin said suddenly. "And whatever it was…it must've been pretty bad…"

Usopp and Nami now looked worried. Things were really going down hill for their friend, and all they could do was sit by and hope things would get better.

Just then Mr. Spadam came into the class room, looking a more irritated than usual.

"Class…today we have a new student with us…" he said flatly. Personally he was none too happy about it.

A boy with brown, wavy shoulder length hair then walked into room and stood in front of the class.

"Care to give the class a name?" Mr. Spadam asked.

The boy looked over everyone. "Sure…I'll call them, idiots…"

Of coarse this earned a mixed reaction from the class.

"No you moron! I mean **your** name!"

"Very well….My name is Shuraiya…Shuraiya Bascùd…" the boy said with a smirk.

---

VTM: I know it might seem a little odd to add a new character so late into the story…In all honesty this chapter was originally going to be the second to the last…but thanks to some suggestions I think I can keep this fic going for a little longer…as usual, if anyone has any suggestions they are more than welcome! R&R! And please, no flames…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece!

VTM: XD Squee! Here is Chapter 8! But first, thank you reviewers! X3

SkylerHoshi: LOL! Sorry friend I'll leave the smut-ish things to you…(after all, I can't write smut to save my life…) XD

Navigator101: (sweat drop) I couldn't fit in you're suggestions this time but one of you're suggestions really helped for chapter 9! X3 I hope you'll like it when I'm done! Thank you! XD

Rock Gecko: People often will react like that if it's something they really don't want to believe…Anyway, thank you! And I hope you'll like this chapter! XD

Sesuri13hime: Thank you! XD Hope you like this chapter!

yo wuz up: (watches her roll around in grass) (sweat drop, laughs) Not sure about Blackbeard, but Ace does kinda get a schooling in this chapter…and yes, Shuraiya could be a bit of trouble for Ace… Mwahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha-(hack, cough, cough, gag!)-hahahahahahhahahahahaha!

Kaytlyn Hue: (scratches back of head) Thank you very much! I'm really glad you're enjoying this fic! Thank you for reading! XD

lelathesa: XD lol, I can imagine, he is being really stubborn…I hope you'll like this chapter! XD

Foxyperv: Shuraiya is a cool character for the forth One Piece Movie: Dead End Adventure. And thanks, I'm flattered you think so…Thanks for reading! XD

VTM: Thank you! You all rock! XD And now…It's Showtime!!!

---

"……Uh…Luffy…" Usopp began.

Luffy and the others were all busily eating lunch.

"Yeah?" Luffy said with a mouthful of food.

"That Shuraiya guy…do you know him?" Usopp finally asked.

Luffy swallowed his food in a big gulp and gave a shrug. "Sort of…I met him when Shanks and me went to England for a while…they got these guys there with black, tall fuzzy hats and they don't move no matter what faces you make at them and stuff but you don't want to touch one of those guys…Shanks found that out the hard way when he gave one a sympathetic pat on the back…"

Robin could help but laugh a little at that.

Luffy blushed slightly and gave a goofy grin.

"He won't cause any trouble, will he?" Sanji asked.

"You know, it's not polite to about people when they're right there…" said Shuraiya, who was sitting next to Luffy eating lunch.

"Where did you come from!?" asked a surprised Zoro.

"He was sitting there the whole time…" Luffy explained.

Shuraiya slumped a little. "Am I really that unnoticeable…????"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Luffy asked.

Shuraiya then slumped even more. He then sighed and looked at Luffy. "You know, my offer is still open…okay?" with that he got up taking his food tray with him and left.

Luffy blushed a little.

Nami blinked, that was a little odd, what was going on with those two? "Luffy, what was that about?"

"Oh…uh….it's nothing…Shuraiya's just being an idiot…" he said with a slight huff. He was still blushing a little.

Nami grinned a little. "Something tells me you two were a little more than just 'acquaintances'…"

Luffy stuck out his tongue. "Hmph…that's non of your business…"

Later that day, Luffy was at his locker, he was ready to go home, shutting the locker door, he suddenly saw Nami.

"Okay…" she said with a sly grin. "Spill it…"

Luffy tilted his head to the side a little. "H-huh????"

"Don't play dumb….just what is with you and Shuraiya?"

"Nothing!" Luffy said with an annoyed sigh.

"I saw how you blushed…" Nami said, her grin grew slyer.

"I was not!" Luffy nearly shouted with a blush.

Nami just laughed.

Luffy gave a defeated sigh. "Okay…Look…there's really is nothing between us….but…well, Shuraiya…he kinda liked me…"

Nami's eyes widened slightly. "R-really!?"

Luffy blushed. "Don't look at me like that!"

"So then what happened?"

Luffy blinked. "Huh?"

"What happened after that? Come on, tell me!" Nami said excitedly.

Luffy scooted away from her a little. "Nothing! There's **nothing **between us! Really!"

Nami looked at him slyly.

Luffy was getting a bad feeling.

-Meanwhile…-

Ace was sent crashing into the floor.

Students and teachers alike flinched a little.

Newgate merely laughed. "Not in top form today, Ace?"

Ace rubbed the back of his now sore neck, and shot a glare at their new student. The truth was he couldn't focus at all that day. His mind kept going back to Luffy and the way he had shouted at him. Ace tried to shake it off. Luffy was the one that was wrong, not him, so he shouldn't let it get to him like this. Getting up Ace took a fighting stance.

The new guy laughed a little.

Ace's eyebrow gave an irritated twitch. There was just something about this guy that was really annoying, he just wanted to hit him! Ace then charged forward.

The new student dodged his punch with ease, grabbed him by the arm, struck him in the back, and then flipped him over his shoulder.

"Maybe we should call it quits?" The new student asked.

"Over my dead body." Ace growled.

"Ace…" Newgate began. "I think Shuraiya has a point…"

Ace frowned. He could hear the snickers and laughs from the other students.

Just then, Shuraiya reached out a hand to help Ace up.

Ace gave a slight huff, batted it away, and got up on his own.

"Sheesh, no need to be a sore loser…" Shuraiya said with a quirked eyebrow. "After all aren't you supposed to set an example for the students or something?"

Ace glared. This guy was really pushing it.

Suddenly something seemed to catch Shuraiya's eye. "Well what do you know…" He then ran past Ace.

With a confused blink Ace felt a little insulted. Shuraiya had been copping an attitude with him the whole damn class session. He was going to give that little punk a piece of his mind.

Following Shuraiya, Ace left the studio, and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Not too far down the sidewalk was Luffy and his friend Nami. It wasn't too surprising since the studio was on the way back to Shanks' place. What **was** surprising was what Ace heard next.

"Oh come on…Just one little date!"

'That guy **better** be talking to Luffy's friend…'

"N-no thanks…" Luffy said with a nervous laugh.

Ace felt his own blood boil. That kid, was going to die.

"Oh come on! Just one little date! I guarantee you'll have a good time!"

"No thanks…" Luffy said again. "…there's someone else I kinda like…"

Ace blushed slightly.

"Oh come on Luffy!" Nami said, her eyes had an odd glint to them. "Give him a chance…"

Luffy slumped "You're just saying that because you're a yaoi fanatic…"

"Mwahahahahahhahahahahahaha!"

"……….She scares me." Shuraiya said bluntly.

"You're not the only one…" Luffy added.

Ace was tempted to say something, but his pride got in the way. He wasn't going to talk to Luffy, not with what he had said before.

"So will you?" Shuraiya asked.

Luffy sighed. "Fine. One date…But that's it."

Ace couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Luffy actually **agree**?

"Yeah!" Shuraiya said with a laugh. "Woo! You won't regret it! Does later tonight sound good?"

"Sure…" Luffy said with a sigh.

Ace gave a low growl and stormed back into the studio. Where did that guy get the **nerve** to hit on **his** little brother?

Not too long, Shuraiya returned with a grin on his face.

Ace wanted to smack that stupid look off his face.

Just then Shuraiya noticed him. "Oh, hey Ace…" he said, ignoring the fact that Ace looked down right pissed. "Heh, heh, heh, I got a date tonight…" Shuraiya said victoriously.

Ace glared. "Yeah…with Luffy…"

Shuraiya blinked. "You know him?"

Ace's eyebrow gave an irritated twitch. "You could say that…we're bro-"

"Isn't he cute?" Shuraiya cut him off. "I can't believe he finally said yes…"

"What are you? Some kind of stalker?" Ace asked with a blink. Apparently Shuraiya and Luffy had a history he didn't even know about.

"Huh? No…we were classmates once…" Shuraiya explained. "I was pretty surprised meeting him here…back in England I would ask his out a lot…but he said he was staying single for someone…"

Ace blushed slightly.

"I guess it didn't work out…" Shuraiya then smirked. "Oh well…**I** got lucky…"

Ace was near fuming, this kid had some nerve. "Why don't you just leave him alone? To me it sounds like you've been pestering him into this…"

Shuraiya raised an eyebrow at that statement. "No…not really…he seems kinda down lately…I know it's not any of my business, but, I want to cheer him up a bit…he's a real sweet kid…being depressed doesn't really suit him…"

Even though deep down he knew it shouldn't have, this answer pissed Ace off even more. Where did this guy get off playing like some gallant knight? Since when did Luffy need saving? Luffy was perfectly capable of handling himself!

If Ace could've heard himself h would realize he was acting like a child having a fit about not getting his own way.

In the midst of all this Shuraiya had kept talking, paying no heed to the deadly glare Ace had been throwing at him the whole time. "So anyway, I better get going…" Shuraiya then turned and was about to head out the door.

But suddenly Ace grabbed him by the back of his uniform. "Oh no you don't…" Ace began while cracking his knuckles a little. "Class isn't over yet…" He then dragged Shuraiya back into the studio.

-Later…-

Luffy stood outside the apartment complex. Shuraiya was late, **very** late. He sighed, maybe he should just go back inside, he wasn't really up for a date anyway, not with the way things were right now.

"Oi! Sorry I'm late!" Shuraiya called as he ran towards him. He came to a stop and tried to catch his breath, he looked like he had just gone through a triathlon. "Sorry…This guy there….absolutely crazy kept putting me through the hardest drills. Sensei Newgate is giving him a real scolding right now…"

"Are you okay though?" Luffy asked a little worried.

"Oh don't worry about it…I'm fine!" Shuraiya tried to say as reassuringly as he could. "So, shall we go?"

"Um…about that….Look, to be honest…I….really don't feel like going…"

"Oh come on, you already agreed, please? Besides, you really look like you need to have some fun…" Shuraiya pointed out.

"Really?" Luffy said with a blink.

"Yeah…I promise you'll forget what ever is troubling you, even if it's only for a little while it'll help."

Luffy thought it over for a minute. He had to admit, Shuraiya had a point. And it wasn't like Shuraiya was a bad guy or anything. And on top of that he had to face facts, there was nothing between him and Ace, If he was happy with Lucile then there was no point in getting in their way. Luffy gave a sad sigh. "Okay…"

Shuraiya smiled and took hold of Luffy's hand.

Luffy couldn't help but blush a little. He was doing the right thing, right?

-Meanwhile…-

"Just what the hell has gotten into you boy?" Newgate said in a stern tone.

Ace looked down at the floor. The truth was that he wasn't quite sure himself. The thought of that guy going out with his little brother just really got to him.

"Ace, answer me, what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know" he said timidly. Newgate when angry was more than enough to scare him.

"Hmph, I have a feeling you do know, you just don't want to say it…" Newgate pointed out. "Is this because that boy got the better of you in the sparring practice?"

"No…It's not that at all…"

"Then what is it?" Newgate asked.

Ace was silent, he could feel his face warm up as his cheeks went red from embarrassment.

"Ace?"

The boy slumped slightly. "I don't want to talk about it." he said in an almost defeated tone.

"Did something bad happen between you and your brother?" Newgate asked suddenly.

Ace froze. He hated it when he did that!

"Bulls eye." Negate said with a laugh. "Well what happened?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Ace repeated.

Newgate sighed. At this point there was no arguing he guessed, he didn't want to push Ace to much. But now he kind of felt that maybe he **should** have told Ace about Lucile for Luffy.

Later that night, Ace and Lucile were in bed together, laying in each other's arms. Ace stared up at the ceiling, Luffy's words echoing in his head. Was he really telling the truth? He had to admit his and Lucile's relationship had been rather odd lately. Looking and the form nuzzled into him Ace opened his mouth to say something, he quickly closed it. This was ridiculous, Luffy was just being a spoiled brat, he was just trying to mess with them. But in the back of his mind, he knew he did have his fears that Lucile had been cheating on him. He thought back to that night when he had called Luffy and asked him to come over. He remembered how alone he had felt, and how he wanted someone to be there for him, someone for him to love and to love him back.

The relationship between him and Lucile had long since grown cold, there was none of that love he had gained such a taste for. None of that love that Luffy had given him.

"……Lu…?"

"Yeah?" Lucile said tiredly.

"………Have…Have you been cheating on me…?"

Lucile then sat up. "….It was that boy, wasn't it? That stupid little brat brother of yours…"

Ace didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't tell me you honestly believed him?"

Ace was silent for a little while. "…………To be honest…Now I'm kinda wondering…"

-Little later…-

Ace was now nursing the fresh red hand print on his cheek. "Bitch." he said with a slight whimper. This just wasn't his day.

-Meanwhile…-

Luffy waved to Shuraiya as he walked away. To say the least he had a really good time. He was kind of happy he went. Blushing a little, Luffy then smiled and hugged a stuffed animal that Shuraiya got him. He then went inside the apartment.

"So, you're back…" Shanks said with a smile. "Did you have a good time?"

Luffy sighed, and hugged the stuffed animal he had in his arms. "Yeah…I did…"

"Thank you'd go out with him again?" Shanks asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Luffy sighed and thought about it for a moment. "…….Well maybe…but…"

"What?"

"……………I kinda like Robin too though…" Luffy said with a sigh.

Shanks laughed. "I knew you had a thing for her…"

"Oh shut up!" Luffy said with a huff.

Shanks smirked. "She is quite the beauty though…"

Luffy blushed. "Shaaaaaaanks! I don't need to hear **you** saying that!"

Shanks laughed even harder. But soon he tried to calm himself down as best he could. He had something important to tell him. "Uh…Luffy…"

"Yeah?"

"Look….I know….you're still…uneasy with Makino…" Shanks began.

"………………Y-yeah…?" Luffy didn't like where this was going.

"But…Um, she's been really anxious to see you…." Shanks continued. "She really wants you to come over and visit…"

Luffy bit his lip and looked away from Shanks.

"Just think about at least, okay?"

---

VTM: And I'm going to end it there. That's it for chapter 8! If anyone has any suggestions please tell me! Thank you for reading! R&R! And please, no flames!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece!

VTM: XD Chapter 9! But first…thank you reviewers! X3

Uber Super Loser: XD I'm flattered, thank you. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! X3 

trixiebell: Of course I remember you! XD Sorry I couldn't use you suggestion this time…(sweat drop) it came a little late…But I'm very happy to hear that you like this fic so far, thank you for reading! 

Tyigra: Wow, awesome suggestion…I actually have something similar planned out for the next chapter! (O.o;;; Coincidence??? XD lol!) And don't worry I have a few more chapters planned for this…but sadly this fic will be coming to an end soon…Thanks you for reading! 

maggiepyro101: lol, I'm glad you're getting a kick out of this story, thank you for reading! XD

yo wuz up: The Ace ownage was pretty funny…(evil smirk) But in this chapter it's someone else's turn to get owned…Mwahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha-(hack! cough! cough! cough! Gasp!)-hahahhahahahahhahaha!!!!! Okay I'm done. -.-;;;;;;

Foxyperv: lol, well we'll see…still trying to plot some stuff out…

lelathesa: You really think so? Thank you! XD And here is the update! 

Rock Gecko: XD Here it is! And we're about to find out! X3 

Navigator101: (sweat drop) Um, Shuraiya's **not** an original character…He's from One Piece Movie 4: Dead End Adventure…But I'm glad you like his part in the chapter, thanks!

SkylerHoshi: XD Glad you liked chapter 8! I hope you'll get a kick out of this one! And yes, yes I do because Robin x Luffy also rocks…lol 

VTM: Thank you! You all rock! XD And now, it's show time! XD

---

Ace and Luffy were nestled by their favorite tree in the play yard of the orphanage. They were just out of view of the other kids. Luffy gave a small sigh and nuzzled more into Ace.

Ace blushed a little, and wrapped him arms more securely around Luffy. Ace closed his eyes and the warmth coming from Luffy. He sighed, and his eyelids grew a little heavy. He would've fallen asleep, if Luffy's warmth hadn't suddenly disappeared. Blinking the heaviness away Ace looked and noticed Luffy was gone. Ace then looked around and saw that the play yard and the even orphanage itself was now missing as well. Ace gave a confused blink and got up on his feet. Everything, absolutely everything was gone. All that was left was empty, endless space.

"L-Lu…?" he called. But there was no answer.

Ace was alone, there was no one there for him to talk to, to play with, no one to share secrets with, and no one to love or love him back. He could feel his heart sink as he began to realize just how alone he was now. Then suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Oi! Let's go already I'm hungry!" It was Luffy, no longer the little kid he had been. He was seventeen now, and surrounded by his friends

Ace looked over and saw them. A smile then grew upon his lips and he quickly began to run towards them. But soon that smile faded when he noticed that he wasn't getting any closer. His heart jumped when he suddenly tripped and crashed to the floor. With a small whimper, he sat up, his eyes widened when he realized that unlike Luffy, he was still a child! Ace stared at his thirteen year old like hands. Why hadn't he grown up like Luffy did?

Just then Ace could hear Luffy and his friends begin to walk away. Scrambling to his feet, Ace began to run towards them again, only this time more desperately, for they were getting further and further away.

"Luffy! Luffy! Wait up! Wait for me!" Ace cried out in his kid voice. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Why? Why was this happening? Why couldn't he catch up? Why was Luffy leaving him behind? "Luffy!!!" Ace shouted as loud as he could. But now, it didn't matter. Luffy was gone. Ace finally stopped running, his eyes wide with shock, his heart sinking quicker than a rock. Tears ran down his cheeks and he began to sniffle, then finally he broke out into sobs. It wasn't fair, why didn't Luffy wait for him? Why didn't he listen? Ace cried and cried, he just couldn't stop. Had Luffy ever felt this way? He wouldn't have the chance to find out now…

Ace's eyes snapped open, he sat up in bed with a start. Looking around he found himself in his own room. Ace gave a sigh of relief, thank god it was only a dream. A stupid, freaking dream. Ace wiped the sleep from his eyes and realized they were wet with tears. Man, that dream really must have gotten to him. With a sigh Ace thought back on it a little. Could that have been how Luffy felt? When he thought about it, he never really thought about how Luffy felt ever since he got here. He was so focused on his own life that he didn't have time.

Ace then shook it off. It was a dream, just a stupid, damn **dream**. He stretched his arms and gave a long yawn. Just then he heard his stomach give a loud, irritated growl. With a slight blush he looked over at his clock. Crap, it was near noon, he overslept. Scratching the back of his head he gave a sigh, oh well, might as well get a bite to eat…

-Meanwhile…-

Luffy stood outside of the orphanage where he and Ace had grown up. He could feel his heart pound in his chest, his throat went dry, and his legs suddenly felt as heavy as cement. _'Ace said we'd go together…but…there's slim chance of that happening now…'_ Taking a deep breath Luffy forced himself forward, climbing up the steps to the double doors which he and Ace had gone through countless times before.

Now inside, standing in the lobby, Luffy looked around. The place had barely changed at all.

"Hello?" chimed a woman's sweet voice.

Luffy tensed up immediately.

"Luffy!" It was Makino.

-Meanwhile…-

Ace sat across from a nagging Lucile. How did this happen? He was here for lunch and suddenly he runs into her, the last person he wants to see right now.

"Look…" Lucile said as she finally calmed down. "I guess I could forgive you if you apologize to me right now…"

To be honest Ace wasn't really paying attention, his mind had wandered elsewhere as Lucile went on her ranting rampage. He was wondering, had Shuraiya been intimate with Luffy the night before? The thought made him want to gag on his soda. He'd be sure to make him pay at the studio. By now Ace had finally accepted the fact that he was jealous. He mentally kicked himself for the way he had treated Luffy, but now what was he supposed to do? A simple 'sorry' wouldn't cut it. Not for everything he had done.

"Are you listening to me!?" Lucile nearly shouted.

"Huh? No, not really…" Ace said with a sigh.

Lucile frowned, she was near fuming now. "Just what has gotten into you!?"

Ace had drifted off into his thoughts again.

"Ace!" Lucile yelled in his ear.

Ace snapped back to reality. "What!?"

"If you don't stop acting like this I swear I'll leave you!" Lucile said with a deadly tone.

Ace rolled his eyes and gave a sigh, not quite the reaction Lucile was expecting. He then looked her dead in the eye. "You know…a while I go…I would've cared….but now…I see that all you are is a total bitch." With that, he then took the plastic lid off his drink and splashed soda all over the shocked girl.

Lucile shrieked and people stared.

Ace then rose from his seat and simply left without another word.

-Meanwhile…-

"It's so good to see you again…" Makino said happily. She and Luffy were sitting across from each other on couches in the lobby, she had served some tea. Makino wasn't too surprised when she saw Luffy's hands shake a little as he held his cup, it must've been hard for him to come here. "So…" she began trying to find a way to start off a conversation. "I hear you've been doing well here…you have a lot of nice friends and maybe even a nice girlfriend…"

Luffy didn't speak right away, he merely nodded and sipped a bit of tea, he was trying to calm himself down, which proved surprisingly a lot harder than he thought it would be.

Makino sighed and looked a little more serious. "………I know you haven't quite forgiven me…But Luffy you have to understand that what you two were doing was wrong…"

"I know…" Luffy said suddenly, surprising Makino. "…But we were happy…" He then sighed. "But that really doesn't matter anymore…"

Makino gave a confused blink.

"We're not speaking to each other anymore…" Luffy explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry Luffy…" Makino said with a little surprise. "Is it because of three years ago?" What could've happened? She felt a little guilty, maybe in a way, she was to blame.

"Not exactly…" Luffy said with a sigh. "He's mad at me right now…but I don't want to go into it…"

Makino was quiet for a little. Maybe it was best they didn't speak to each other, maybe that way there wouldn't be a repeat of what happened three years ago. In the back of her mind, her conscience was kicking her, regardless of what happened then it was wrong for them to be like this.

There was a long silence between the two, until finally, Makino tried to change the subject a little. "You know…a lot's happened while you were away…"

"I know…Ace got a girlfriend…" Luffy said with a sigh. "…I met her…"

Makino bit her lips a little. This was not going the way she planned.

"Ace told me you introduced them to each other…"

"Yes I did…" Makino said, trying her best to smile, she was feeling a little uneasy with where this was going. "Ace was so lonely…and I've known her for a long time…the two are absolutely wonderful together…Ace is happy, and that's what's important, right?"

Luffy was silent for a while, he then sighed. "She's cheating on him, you know? With a boy from my school…"

Makino's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"I saw her at homecoming with this guy named Kuro…" Luffy explained. "She's making a fool out of him…"

Makino frowned. Luffy was acting childish, he must still be upset over the fact that Ace had moved on. "Luffy! That's enough…just because you haven't gotten over Ace is no reason to bad mouth Lucile!"

"It's not like that!!!" Luffy shouted, taking Makino totally by surprise. "I'm not lying! I saw her there…she was laughing at Ace!"

"L-Luffy…"

"……I…I love Ace….more than I **should**, I know that…but…he…he loved her! How could she do that to him!?" Luffy was fighting back sobs, he could feel his heart ache as he said it. He had kept his feelings cooped up for so long, it was just so overwhelming to finally let them go.

Makino was left speechless.

Luffy regained control over himself. He wiped away any tears that had escaped his eyes.

Makino got up from her seat, went over, and sat next to him.

Luffy was surprised to feel Makino's arms wrap around him in a secure, loving hug. At first he tried to pull away, but Makino had a good grip on him. Finally Luffy leaned into the hug, and hugged her back. A few soft sobs escaped him, he fought back the urge to break down, but finally it was all too much, he finally let it all go.

Makino held Luffy close, whispering soothingly to him. If anything, right now this is what he needed most. And deep in her mind she thought that maybe, just maybe, this is what she should have done three years ago.

-Meanwhile…-

"U-uh…Miss Lucile…" Jango stuttered. "Kuro's not in a great mood right now so I don't think-"

"That's right you don't think! Now out of my way you Michael Jackson wannabe!" Lucile growled as she shoved past him. She stormed her way through Kuro's hideout, members of his gang moved out of her way.

Jango quickly rushed ahead of her to warn Kuro. "K-Kuro! Lucile's here!"

Kuro looked slightly surprised, but unlike the rest of his gang he had no fear in his eyes.

Just then, Jango was shoved aside.

Lucile now stood in his place her face in a pouting sort of look.

Kuro quirked a brow at the girl standing before him. "What is it my dear?"

Lucile was fuming, never before had she been so insulted. How dare he? How **dare** that damn Portgas D. Ace humiliate her like that? Well she'd show him, she'd show him that no one, absolutely no one did such things to her! "Kuro…I have a job for you…" she growled dangerously.

"Hmm…" Kuro adjusted his glasses. "What happened?"

"Ace…he…he humiliated me!" she nearly shouted. "I wanted you to avenge me!"

Kuro sighed. "Easier said than done my sweet…" he then went into thought. "It's probably no a good idea to attack him directly…"

Suddenly, Lucile had an idea. "Well then don't…I have a better idea…"

Kuro smirked, he absolutely loved the way this girl thought. She was so much like him, and in some ways even more cruel. After all, there was that old saying, 'Hell have no fury, as a woman scorned'. "Please, tell me…"

Lucile gave a cruel smirk. "Why not attack something he treasures? Like that bratty little punk brother of his? Luffy…"

A wicked grin grew upon Kuro's lips. "Yes, that'll do quite nicely…"

---

VTM: And that's chapter 7! Sorry it was a bit short! And sorry that Luffy was a bit OC at the last part with Makino…And I hope no one got confused by the dream Ace had in the beginning…(not used to writing dreams!) -.-;;; Man I'm fizzled out…As usual suggestions are much appreciated! R&R! And please, no flames!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

VTM: Sorry it took so long to update! I was run over by a speeding Wri-(gets run over by a speeding Writer's Block) X.x;;;;; (gets up, sweat drop) Anyway…Thank you reviewers! XD

coinoperatedgurl101: XD lol, as funny as this sounds it's good to know, I wasn't sure if I made her a good enough antagonist…Thank you! XD 

loupy-mad-rocker: lol! XD Thank you very much, rock on!

Rock Gecko: Thank you, I'm glad you think so, I was worried that it wasn't good enough…And indeed, XD Ace has finally faced reality…

fairytail: Thanks! XD AcexLuffy interaction might be a little low in this chapter too…(well maybe not on Ace's part…) but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

maggiepyro101: I like thanking reviewers before each chapter. Thanks for reading! XD

yo wuz up: Thanks for the suggestion you sent me, I was toying with an idea similar to it, but your suggestion really helped me out! Thank you! XD 

Navigator101: That's okay, that happens a lot to Shuraiya…

Shuraiya: -.-;;;; ……………..

Ace: (to Shuraiya) Loser…

Shuraiya: Luffy likes me more…

Ace: (sweat drop) ……………………

VTM: By the way, have you ever seen Movie 6? (loves that one)

DragonSlaveDragoon: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story! XD And thank you for joining the AcexLuffy club on Deviant Art!

Foxyperv: Well, we'll see, I've been trying to plot out the ending (still not going too well…)…Ace's job is a martial arts instructor at Newgate's Dojo…Thanks for reading!

Some Girl101: XD lol, thank you! Yes, maybe the world would be a brighter place if those two had a wee 'accident'…lol!

Doughboi: Thank you very much! I hope you'll like this chapter! XD

Fighting Madness: Thank you, I definitely plan on finishing this fic, so don't worry, this fic won't get ditched!

VTM: Thanks! You all rock! And now it's show time! XD

---

Ace stared up at the ceiling of his room, he was trying to take a nap, but unfortunately he had been having a hard time sleeping. _'A narcoleptic fit would come in handy right about now…'_ He sighed, then rolled over on his stomach, and buried his face in his pillow. He wanted to nap damn it! But he felt so restless! There was just a nagging feeling that kept eating away at him.

Groaning in defeat, Ace sat up in bed. It was guilt. Not guilt over dumping Lucile, in all honesty he felt rather relieved when he did, she had him pinned under her thumb and now he finally had his freedom. It was the guilt that he hadn't swallowed his pride and apologized to Luffy. Maybe it wasn't a question of pride, maybe it was more out of fear than anything else. Even though he knew it wasn't like his brother, Ace could picture Luffy laugh at him and flat out refuse the apology all together. "Maybe if I offer him food…?" he joked to himself. But his heart felt a little too heavy to enjoy it.

This was getting him nowhere, what could he do? Getting up, Ace was about to head out of his room, maybe a walk would help clear his mind. Just then, that narcoleptic fit he had wanted earlier hit him like a speeding train.

-Meanwhile…-

"Hey…" Shanks said as he peeked into Luffy's room. "Makino told me you two finally talked…"

Luffy, who was lying on his bed, looked up from his homework (which was covered in badly drawn boredom doodles), and gave a nod. "Yeah…"

"So…how did it go?" Shanks asked.

Luffy shrugged. "t was okay…I'm not afraid of her anymore…"

Shanks smiled. "Ah, I see…" he then walked into the room and sat next to Luffy. "So everything is good now?"

Luffy looked away from him and nodded.

'_Well…**almost** everything I guess…'_ Shanks sighed remembering the tender subject that was Ace. "You know…I was thinking…if you'd like…we could stay here for a little longer…"

Luffy looked up at Shanks in surprise. "R-really?"

Shanks nodded. "Yeah, it seemed to be an okay school…and you made a lot of friends here…we could stay till you're done with this year if you'd like…"

Luffy got up and hugged him. "Yeah!" he said thankfully.

Shanks laughed. "Alright then, it's settled…"

-the next day…-

"Say, have you noticed Luffy's suddenly happier?" Nami pointed out. It was lunch, and the gang were all seated together as usual.

Luffy was too busy listening to one of Usopp's tall tales to notice what Nami had said.

"Yeah, I guess something good must've happened…" Sanji said with a slight smile.

"Well then that's good…" Shuraiya said with a grin. "Luffy isn't Luffy unless he's got that goofy grin of his…"

"True…hey, Marimo, did you ever get him to tell you what was bothering him?" Sanji asked.

"Quit calling me that!"

"But it suits you."

"Stupid Love Cook!"

"Chia Pet!"

"Shut up!" Zoro absolutely **hated** that name. Especially since they came out with those 'Chia Heads', which, even if he'd never admit it out loud, actually **did** remind him of himself.

"Ch-ch- ch-ch-chia!"

That did it, that was a chia too far, Zoro finally snapped. "Chia pet **this**, bitch!" And with that he leaped from his seat and tackled Sanji.

Robin gave a small giggle as she watched the two fight (for the fourth time that day), she then looked over at Luffy. In all honesty, she too had been very worried for the boy. But he was smiling again, which was what was important. "Luffy…"

Luffy looked over to her and grinned. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind walking me home today?" Robin asked.

"Robin-Swaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" Sanji kicked Zoro away and rushed to her side. "Oh please, Robin-swan! Allow me to be your escort!"

"Sure! I don't mind!" Luffy said with a laugh.

Sanji then fell over. He was then being dragged off by Zoro, in too much despair to even care.

"Come on, Ero Cook, you've got a date with a swirly…"

-Meanwhile…-

"Kuro…I don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Quiet Django…I know what I'm doing…how do you think I get away with these sort of affairs in the first place?" Kuro snapped. He then handed Django an envelope. "Give this to him…"

"Yes, sir…" Django then rushed off to Luffy's table.

Nami was the first to spot him. "Heads up guys…" she said with a slight glare.

All eyes went on Django, the dance wannabe then walked right up to Luffy.

"Um…Here…" he said as he handed Luffy the envelope. "Look…try to ignore it…okay?" and with that he quickly left.

Luffy gave a confused blink he then looked down at the envelope in his hands and opened it.

"What is it?" Shuraiya said cautiously.

"A love note?" Nami joked.

"Don't even joke like that!" Shuraiya said with a glare.

"Jealous?" Nami said playfully.

"Hell yeah!"

"It's a note from Kuro…He wants me to meet him at the park…"

"Who the hell is Kuro?" Shuraiya said flatly.

"A guy that's been giving Luffy trouble ever since he came here…" Robin explained. She then looked at Luffy. "Luffy, you should be careful…"

"You know I could just kick the guy's ass for you…" Shuraiya suggested, wrapping an arm around Luffy, causing him to blush a bit.

Nami shook her head. "Don't mess with Kuro…trust me…"

Shuraiya stuck his tongue out. "I can take care of myself…"

"Shuraiya, it's okay, I can handle it…" Luffy said reassuringly.

"Fine…but let's try to go for another date sometime…okay?"

"Awwww…" Nami said with sparkling eyes.

"She scares me…" Shuraiya whispered.

Luffy only gave an agreeing nod.

-Later…-

Luffy walked with Robin on their way home.

"Luffy…please tell me you're not thinking about meeting Kuro…" Robin said suddenly.

Luffy was silent for a little while.

"Luffy…"

"I just don't want him to try to hurt you guys…" Luffy said suddenly. "I can't be too careful with what that guy could be up to…"

"…I see…but please be sure that you leave if you get the feeling that there's something wrong, okay?" Robin said.

"Don't worry, I will…" Luffy said with a grin. Just then he felt his heart jump slightly. He shifted his eyes to see that Robin took hold of his hand. Luffy could feel color rush to his cheeks. _'Robin…'_

-Later…-

It had been a long time since he'd last been here. Luffy looked around, it was the bridge him and Ace hid under when this whole mess began. Luffy couldn't help but stare at the spot they hid. Things had changed so much since then, some for better, and some for worse.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps shook him from his thoughts.

"So…What do you want?" Luffy said with all seriousness. He looked up to find Kuro casually walking over towards him.

"Just to talk…" Kuro said with a slight sneer. "You know…Someone you know really upset a very good friend of mine…"

Luffy blinked. "Oh…Well I didn't hear anything about that…who was it?"

A sly smirk slowly grew upon Kuro's lips, making Luffy feel uneasy. "Well you see…it happened to be your brother…"

"Ace…!? What did he do!?"

"Nothing much, just humiliated Lucile in public…" Kuro explained, smirk growing as he did so.

"Lucile…?" Luffy said, eyes wide with shock.

"It wasn't much…but then he left her on the spot, and she took it quite personally…" Kuro continued.

'_Ace…he…he left her!? Does that mean…he believes me then…?'_ Luffy felt his heart jump at the thought. Maybe, just maybe things were going to be okay again!

"So, being the wonderfully dark creature she is…she wanted revenge…" Kuro said finally.

Luffy looked at him and glared. "You're not hurting Ace! I won't let you!"

"Oh but you see I will…" Kuro said with a slight laugh.

Luffy then grabbed Kuro by the shirt. "Don't you **dare** go anywhere near **my** brother!"

Kuro's smirk turned into a twisted grin. "I won't have to…"

Just then Luffy felt something slam hard into his back, with a short gasp he fell to the ground. How stupid! He let Kuro distract him! He didn't realize that people had snuck up behind him. Luffy now looked up at the circle of faces glaring down at him, brandishing blunt objects that were to be used to do their dirty work. And right in front of him was Kuro.

With a snap of his fingers Luffy's punishment had begun.

-later that night…-

Ace's eyes suddenly snapped open. Sitting up on the couch he was napping on, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then looked up at the clock and blinked. "Damn…I overslept again…" Rubbing the back of his neck he gave a good, long yawn. Laying back down he stared up at the ceiling. _'I have to apologize…even if he doesn't except it…'_ Looking at the time again he found it was rather late. "………Oh what the hell…" he said with a sigh. He then took out his cell phone and dialed Luffy's number.

It rang for a while, and Ace was about to hang up when suddenly…

"A…Ace…?"

"Luffy! Hey! Um…Look…I wanted to say sorry…You were right about Lucile…An-"

"A-Ace…I…"

Something was wrong, something in Luffy's voice was off. "Luffy…? What's wrong? Are you okay!?"

"Am…I going to die…?"

---

VTM: Suspense-ness! I'm going to end the chapter right there…

Ace: T.T; You…are **evil**…

VTM: (sweat drop) A big thank you again to Yo Wuz Up for the great suggestion! (helped greatly in inspiring this chapter's ending…(I hope it wasn't too harsh though…)) And, I was going to have a special announcement, but due to complications I might not be able to go through with it…(I'll tell you for sure next chapter…) Anyway, suggestions are welcome and appreciated! R&R! And Please no flames…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece!

VTM: It liiiiiiiiiiiiiiives!!!!! No I have NOT ditched this story! I WILL finish it! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I just had a horrible block on this one…but now here's the new installment! But first, Thank you reviewers! X3

Some Girl101: LOL! I'm glad you liked the line! Of coarse you can use it! I don't mind at all! XD

Navigator101: Ah X-men…Most my friends are huge fans of it, lol! XD Thank you for reading!

loupy-mad-rocker: Thank you! And sorry to keep you waiting!

Rock Gecko: lol, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you!

coinoperatedgurl101: lol, thank you very much! I hope you'll like this chapter! 

yo wuz up: Thank you, I'm glad you got a kick out of that bit, sorry to keep you waiting! 

Foxyperv: Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! X3

Morficall: Aw, thank you, that's very kind…

night-walker98: I'm evil, but not evil enough to not continue, so here is the next chapter! XD 

lil bishi hunter: I want them together too, but you never know what could happen next! Thank you for reading! 

Lemnicka: lol, here is the next chapter, thank you for reading!

Pookey: lol, I'm glad the 'Chia line' got a positive response…but in all honesty, (and please don't kill me Zoro fans…) Zoro's head does remind me of those 'Chia Heads'….It's Zoro…with an Afro! XD

black fire fox56: O.o; ………Er…Thank you? (lol, really, thanks for reading! XD) 

VTM: Thank you! You all rock! And now, it's show time! X3

---

It was morning, and Ace was just leaving his apartment. He had hoped that the call from last night was just a sick little joke from Luffy being pissed with him. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. But still…

"_Am…I going to die…?"_

Those words sent chills up his spine. God, since when was Luffy such a sick jokester?

In the back of Ace's mind there was a small voice that was whispering to him.

'_Since never…'_

Deep down Ace knew Luffy would never joke like that, but he kept building excuse after excuse to justify why he didn't go out searching for him.

'_He was just joking!'_

'_No he wasn't.'_

'_It was probably not that serious…'_

'_He needed you.'_

'_It was late! And how the hell could I find him!? I had no idea where he was!'_

'_You're a coward.'_

Ace quickened his pace, even though he was heading no where in particular. He just needed to try to get his mind off things. _'I'll….I'll go to Luffy's place…just watch, he'll be safe at home with Shanks…and there'll be nothing to worry about…'_

He wasn't that far from Luffy and Shanks' apartment building when he suddenly over heard a couple of old women going over the latest gossip.

"Did you hear? They found a dead boy in the park!"

The other woman gave a small gasp. "No!"

"It's a shame…someone that young…"

Ace's heart plummeted to the floor. He quickened his pace again. Please God no! It couldn't be that!

When Ace finally reached Luffy and Shanks' apartment he hesitated before knocking. _'Luffy's not dead…they were talking about someone else…'_ He tried to reassure himself. _'Just watch, Luffy will be fine, I'll apologize, and things will be good again!'_ Tears were forming and his heart twisted and writhed, as he hoped against all hope that things would be better, and that he'd get another chance. Even if he didn't deserve it.

Wiping away the tears he finally knocked on the door. At first there was no answer, so he knocked once more. The suddenly the door opened and he was rammed into by Shanks. "Ow!"

"Ace!?" Shanks said with surprise. He looked like he was in a hurry. "Look, I can't talk now…" He was then about to leave, but Ace grabbed onto his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"Where's Luffy?"

"He didn't come home last night…And I…I just got a call…"

Ace let go of Shanks and looked absolutely devastated.

"…Come on…You're coming with me…" Shanks then dragged Ace along.

-Later…-

Both men were staring at Luffy's unmoving form.

"He's lucky to be alive…we had a few close calls in the emergency room…"said one of the doctors. "But I'm afraid he's still in critical condition…so to be honest, it's still a little if-y weather he'll pull through…"

"What the hell happened!?" Shanks said angrily.

"From the looks of his injuries he was beaten…probably by one of the local gangs…" The doctor explained. "Tell me, was you son engaged in any gang activity?"

"What!? Hell no!" Shanks said defensively. "Luffy's a good kid!"

Ace just stared on without saying a word. Part of him was thankful that Luffy was alive, but another part of him was angry, angry that he didn't do anything, angry that he was a coward and a fool.

"That's it! I've had it with this damn **Hell hole**! Luffy and I are leaving as soon as he's well enough and we're **never** coming back!" Shanks declared.

"W-what!?" Ace said a little shocked.

Shanks turned and gave Ace a deadly glare. " And **you**…" he started, as he pointed an accusing finger. "You said that you'd keep an eye on him!" Deep down Shanks knew he couldn't **really** blame Ace too much, but he was just so angry, he had to focus his anger on **something**.

Ace didn't dare say a word. Why did this have to happen? It wasn't fair. Was this some kind of sick punishment? "I'm…I'm sorry…"

"J-just…Get out of here…I don't want to even look at you…" Shanks said with restraint.

"But…But Luffy…"

"What do you care!? Get out!" Shanks shouted.

Ace's legs felt as heavy as concrete, he really didn't want to leave. But with Shanks this angry, what choice did he have? Slowly, but surely he managed to get moving.

-Later that day…-

Ace laid on his couch staring up at the ceiling. Luffy was alive, thank god for that. But now there was another thing eating at the older D., who did this? And why?

Suddenly there was a ring from his cell phone.

"Hello?" Ace answered with a sigh, he was not in the mood for calls.

"Ace?"

Ace blinked, that voice sounded familiar. "Your one of Luffy's friends, right?"

"Yes, this is Robin."

"Oh, uh…hi. Um, look I can't really talk ri-"

"Where is Luffy? He didn't come to school today…"

Ace wasn't quite sure how to answer this. "Um…well…"

"Something bad happened, didn't it?"

Ace sighed and explained the whole situation.

"…I see…" Robin said in a near whisper. "I think I know who did this…"

This caught Ace's attention. "You do!? Well who then!?"

"It'd be a little hard to prove it though…" Robin said thoughtfully. "His name is Kuro, and he comes from a very well connected family…"

Ace blinked. 'Kuro'? He heard that name before from somewhere. "That's no excuse to get away with what happened…"

"I agree with you there…" Robin said with a sigh.

"Do you know where this Kuro guy is?" Ace said with a very slight hint of malice.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you…"

"Why!?"

"You might do something irrational. Do you think Luffy would want you getting yourself into trouble?" Robin said calmly.

Ace sighed. "No…he wouldn't…So then what can I do?"

"You can come with me…"

"Huh?"

-Later…- 

"So what happened about not 'doing something irrational'?" Ace asked.

"We're simply going to go to have a chat…" Robin explained.

"then can we kick they're asses?" Shuraiya said popping up from behind Ace and clinging to his back like a baby koala bear.

"Get off me." Ace growled. "**Why** did **he** have to come?"

"Because I felt like it." Shuraiya said simply. "Who would've thought that you are Luffy's brother? Personally I don't see the resemblance…"

Robin blinked and looked at Ace. "Hmm…I can kind of see it…"

"Wow, then you must have super vision!" Shuraiya said with a grin.

"You both suck." Ace said as he slumped.

"We're here." Robin said suddenly.

Both boys looked ahead, and saw a rundown building.

"**This** is where that Kuro guy hangs out?" Shuraiya said flatly.

"Yes. This place doesn't bring out too much attention, which is perfect for Kuro…" Robin explained. "Shuraiya, could you go in first and take care of any problems we might have?"

"No problem!" Shuraiya then went inside the building. Not too long after, a series of yowls, shouts, and begging for mercy could be heard.

Ace crossed his arms and had an almost pouting look. "I could've done that…"

"I need you to be calm…" Robin explained.

"……You care about him a lot, don't you?" Ace said suddenly.

Robin blinked. "Shuraiya?"

Ace shook his head. "No, I mean Luffy."

Robin blushed slightly and looked away. "He's been really good to me, it's the least I could do for him…"

"Do you…Like him?" Ace asked.

Robin blushed a little more. "That's really my business, like how your 'relationship' with your brother is your business…"

Ace went a little pale. Had he heard that right?

"Luffy told me."

Ace felt his heart plummet to the floor. "……Why?"

"He felt that he could trust me…Don't worry, I haven't said a thing to anyone…" Robin said reassuringly.

Ace gave a sigh of relief.

"Looks like the pathway is clear…" Robin said with a smirk. "Come on, let's go…"

The two made their way through the unconscious-thug-decked hallways of the rundown building, Shuraiya was leaning against the wall next to a door patiently.

"Took you two long enough…" Shuraiya said with a cheeky grin.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Let's just go already…"

"Shuraiya, you go in first…" Robin said with a small sigh.

"Got it!" And with that Shuraiya opened the door and stepped into the room, in which he got promptly tackled and pinned down by a dozen thugs.

"Ouch." Ace said flatly.

"Better him than us…" Robin said with a mysterious smile.

Ace and Robin then stepped into the room. Sitting at an old beat up desk across the room was Kuro.

"Hmph, it's getting harder and harder to find decent help these days…" Kuro said with a sigh. "What do you losers want?"

"So you're Kuro?" Ace said with a glare.

"And if I am?"

"Then looks like I'm going to kick your ass!" Ace was about to charge forward but Robin quickly stopped him.

"Don't do it…trust me on this…." Robin whispered.

"Ah…I think I remember you now…you're Lucile's 'plaything'…" Kuro said with a cruel smirk. "That brat's older brother…How is he? I'd like to know the quality of my handiwork…"

"Don't play games with me you bastard! Why did you do it!? Why did you beat my brother!?" Ace nearly shouted. "He could die because of you!"

"Not so loud…If you really must know, Lucile wanted to get back at you…Bad move on your part for humiliating her…she is **wonderfully **twisted you see…" Kuro said with a smirk. "Besides, I **was** planning on doing it eventually…he was becoming quite a nuisance…"

"So you actually admit it?" Robin said calmly with a quirked eyebrow. "Like Ace said, he could die from you did…"

Kuro shrugged. "So? One less pathetic nuisance in this world…he had it coming…It's not like anyone can really prove we did the damage either, I have a knack for covering my tracks…"

Ace wanted to beat the shit out of the boy before them, but Robin kept a firm grip on him, just what was she up to? Why did she bring them there if she wouldn't let him beat the life out of the bastard that nearly killed Luffy?

"Now, I believe you three have over stayed your welcome…unless you want to meet the same fate as your friend I suggest you get out…" Kuro said as his group of thugs slowly closed in around the three. "My pawns do **love** doing what they do best after all…"

"Fine by me…I was getting bored anyway…" Shuraiya said as he was finally able to get back up on his feet.

"Fine…we'll leave…" Robin said suddenly.

"What!?" both Shuraiya and Ace said in shock.

"But trust me when I say that you're not going to go unpunished…" Robin said darkly.

"Heh…Karma is for Buddhists…and as you can see there are no peace lovers here…Now get out…" Kuro barked.

Robin grabbed the two boys by the arms and led out of the building slowly, when they were a good distance away she let go of them.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard!" Ace shouted as he kicked a near by trash can over.

"No need to…" Robin began. "He'll be rotting away in prison…"

Shuraiya gave a confused blink. "What? But didn't he say there was no proof?"

Robin then took out a small recorder she had hidden on herself. "Now there is…"

Both boys stared in awe.

"I want him to pay as well…" Robin said, narrowing her eyes into an icy glare. "Nice and slowly…"

---

VTM: And that's Chapter 11! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed…We're coming to the final stretch! And now I really need you readers opinions and suggestions, cause the ending will be a real challenge…I can probably only squeeze out a couple more chapters! (Wow, I can hardly believe this fic used to be a simple one-shot…) Oh! And if you'd like, please check out my latest fic as well, 'Dark Intensions'. It's my first horror (or thriller, which ever way you look at it…) based fic! R&R! And please, no flames!


	12. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

VTM: Hello, hello! How are you all today? First I want to apologize for such a long wait, turns out I took an unexpected long break, but I'm back in action and writing again. Anyway, the reason for the note is because I have a small announcement, due to such a long break I need to get back into the swing of things writing this story, so, I decided that I'm going over the chapters and improve them. They'll still be the chapters you all know and loved, but a little better (hopefully). Anyway, if there's any suggestions and such, then please send me a PM (or an unsigned review), I always appreciate your feed back thoughts. Thank you, very much for your time! I'll be sure to have things running smoothly again soon!

P.S.: The Rating is going to be bumped up to 'M' soon.


End file.
